


温泉旅行

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: Readers and characters [6]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drugged Sex, M/M, Marking, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, Sex in hot spring, Threesome - M/M/M, sex in front of a mirror
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 抽到两天两夜豪华团体温泉旅行的你本想只带男友却一不小心连来家里“玩”的炮友也带上了？嗯，地方够大真是太好了呢，各种play都能玩......还是同一个不知道该说幸运还是不幸的你，【】请随意填入姓名
Relationships: Reader/Kure Raian, Reader/Tokita Ohma
Series: Readers and characters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一天

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，真奇怪，“你”这么渣的人居然还能活到现在......我是不是太仁慈了

“王马~我回来啦！”下班了，你兴高采烈地扑进男友怀里，习惯性地要先埋个胸好好吸一口王马的气息，手上也很不安分的在他的细腰和腹部臀部乱摸。

“嗯，欢迎回来，你今天好像很高兴？”王马轻车熟路地制止了你试图探进他衣服里的手，亲了亲你的额头，“今天你明明是加班晚回来的，遇到好事了？”

“哼！他能遇到什么好事，彩票中奖了吧。”雷庵声音冷不丁出现，吓得你在王马怀里僵硬了一下，“喂，看到本大爷有那么不情愿吗？你们两个还真是浓情蜜意啊——”

“喂，雷庵！”王马皱着眉头想把你抢回去，但雷庵动作更快。

“呜哇！”你被用力从男友怀里拽了出来，战战兢兢地想对雷庵笑笑，却被他按进了怀里狠狠揉了一下，这算是......抱抱？还没等你反应过来，雷庵就又推开你，跟个没人一样插着口袋回沙发上坐着去了。

“......不管他，【】，你刚才是不是想说什么？”

“啊啊，那个，我公司之前不是庆祝搞定大单子所以抽奖了吗？今天出结果了。”

“哟，你小子还中奖了？”雷庵大爷翘着二郎腿笑得十分嚣张，“就你？”

“你中了什么吗？”

“嘿嘿嘿......是温泉别墅旅行哦！我们一起去吧？”

“......嗯。”

“喂喂喂，这是打算偷跑么？”

“你要一起去？”

“那当然。”

不知为何出现的古怪气氛让你完全没法插进话，明明每个字都听得懂但不知怎的你就觉得他们的交谈话里有话。等你反应过来的时候，那两个人似乎已经达成了某种共识，一边一个坐在两个单人沙发上释放低气压......你只能在内心祈祷着他们千万别打起来乖乖去做饭，万幸他们没有打起来， 只是一边坐一个夹着你一起吃饭顺便试图把你往自己那边扯而已，那个晚上意外的和平。

直到你兑了奖打理好行程，三个人一起坐上你租来的车时你才明白他们只不过是把对决延后了那么几天。

王马坐在副驾驶座上略微坐立不安的样子让你很担心，恨不得立刻飞车到别墅去帮他检查一下身体。今天因为要收拾东西准备出门所以你没有给他戴什么东西才对，是哪处伤口不舒服了吗？可你开快了点他会颤抖，转弯急了点他也会皱眉头，试着拍拍他（的腿）他也会瞪你，这实在是太奇怪了点。躺在后座的雷庵大爷在你第不知道多少次伸出禄山之爪的时候狠狠嘲讽了你好色大过注意行车安全的行为，再加上王马难得冷硬地警告你不要乱动，你才有点委屈的乖乖专心开车。

低落的情绪一直持续到了入住以后。不得不说这个别墅实在是豪华得像是杂志封面一样，设备齐全到让人怀疑可以住个十几个人，你们三个人就带了那么点东西住两天什么的实在是太奢侈了吧？在你发出这一番庶民感想的时候，王马已经拎着包头也不回地上了楼，你连拉着他问问到底怎么了的机会也没有。难道是因为没能拒绝带上雷庵一起来的缘故吗......你有点头疼，却在听见雷庵在门外喊你的时候条件反射一般乖乖往外走了，想着先安抚大爷等王马冷静下来再回去比较好。

事实上，“安抚”雷庵大爷花了相当的时间。

你刚一靠近靠在半开的车门旁的雷庵就被抓住了衣领一把带进车后座，在车门关上的时候你脸朝下重重砸在雷庵怀里时居然还分神感叹了一句幸好租了结实的越野车来，盯着他额头发间的缺口愣了一下，然后才全神贯注隔着运动背心吸起雷庵饱满的奶子来。还是记忆里那样好闻的味道，感谢运动背心的弹性和透气性，你完全可以隔着那层黑色的布料感觉到里面的轮廓和气息。啊——好像冷静下来了......怎么可能，就算你想雷庵也不会允许的，怎么想都能明白的吧。

“哼，这样，就满足了？”雷庵拽着你的后领把你的上半身提了起来，单手把自己的背心从裤腰里扯了出来捞到胸上，“啧，这，喂，这就开始咬了？哼......”

你把脸埋到那对白色的奶子中间用力深呼吸了一口气，熟门熟路的找到会让身下人有反应的点开始吮吸啃咬，舌头在因为接触到冷空气而站起的乳珠四周的乳晕上打着转，时不时用牙齿碰碰那两个小点，听着雷庵难得隐忍的喘息声，觉得自己也有反应了。雷庵捉着你的手往下碰到他裤子里的硬挺，你很快就明白了他的意图，有些艰难地在车后座略显狭窄的空间里弓起身，帮他褪下碍事的裤子，露出里面的——嗯？啊......这，这也太刺激了吧！？

“雷庵......”你用余光看见了白发青年难得的有点害羞（？）的样子，壮着胆子伸出手摸到了挺翘的臀部后方，够到了完全没被情趣内裤挡住的缝隙和里面稍微露出点头的按摩棒。你够到了把手，指尖无意间按了一下开关一样的东西，随即看到雷庵浑身一僵，又猛地向上弹跳，险些连你都被他带着一起狠狠撞在车顶上，“啊！没，没事吗？这个是怎么——”

“闭嘴！”雷庵红着脸咬着牙低吼了一声，“给我，啊，拿，拿出来！呃！”

你有些坏心地揽住他的腰，抓着把手模仿着交欢的姿势又让那根道具在他已经被玩得柔软了些的地方进进出出了好几次，嘴里也没闲着，叼住他一边浅色乳珠用力吮吸，直到他满是嘲讽的咒骂全部变成甜腻浪荡的呻吟才作罢，关掉那根道具抽出来扔到角落，解开自己的裤子，把已经被他撩拨地硬得发痛的物件抵在那处好像还在颤抖的穴口，一鼓作气全部塞入。明明已经用润滑液和按摩棒充分开过，雷庵的后穴还是很紧，因为那根按摩棒的特殊作用而微微抽搐颤抖的肉壁热情地依附在你的欲望上，随着你的每一次抽出收缩挽留，又在你进入的时候敞开入口。你像是心有所感般抬头，望向那双即便在这个时候也没失去讥讽笑意的深色眼眸，在又一次深入的时候被他双手按住肩膀扯了过去。

这是你们第几次接吻.....来着？

雷庵学得很快，他的吻和他的身体一样极具挑逗性，柔软的舌头伸进你的嘴里打转，舔过你的口腔和牙齿，最后开始挑逗起你的舌头来。比你能想象的还要热情的吻让你忍不住停下身下的动作，勾住他的脖子和他继续这个吻，偶尔摸摸他结实的肌肉和隐藏在胸口腰间的敏感点。一吻毕，你听着他用有点沙哑的声音命令你继续动，只觉得自己比之前还要硬，还想继续深入他体内。幸好这里远离人烟，没有路人能看见你们在车里胡搞的荒唐样子，你一边庆幸着一边抱住雷庵的腰用力抽送，每一下都精准地碾过他体内敏感处，顶得他浪叫连连，在只有肉体拍击声回荡的密闭的车厢里显得尤为刺激。当然你也没忘了偶尔在他好看的肩膀和胸口上留下点痕迹，手也在他的暗示下摸上他一直没怎么得到安抚的前端，有一下没一下地上下抚弄着。快到顶点的时候，你努力插入了所能到达的最深处，指尖在他的柱头上打转，身体前倾吻住那双薄唇，堵住了他对于你擅自行动的不满抱怨。你好像听见了他嘲讽的哼声，但这不妨碍你吮吸他喜欢蔑笑讽刺的嘴唇，用舌头撬开他的牙关，在他口腔里和他的舌头绕圈。在你高潮的时候，你们接吻留下的银丝缓缓垂落在雷庵白皙带红印的胸口，随即又混上了他自己射出的精液，散发着一股淫靡的气息。那个柔软的小穴还在不懈地吮吸着你已经疲软下来的欲望，可它的主人显然有别的主意，喘着气把你从自己身上赶了下来，随便整理了一下就要去洗澡，还警告你不许“精虫上脑啥都不管”跟过来。整理好奇迹般没沾上什么不对劲东西的车厢，被山间冷风吹得理智回笼的你这才想起自己的男友好像不太舒服还心情不好的样子，不知道他现在好点没有......你一边在内心咒骂自己的见色忘事一边整理好自己的衣服，确定没什么不对的气味之后才锁好车扔掉垃圾，一路小跑着上楼去找王马去了。

你在二楼找了好些时候才在衣帽间里找到王马，看来过去的几十分钟里他都在收拾行李......这可一点都不像王马啊，你这样感叹着，从身后抱住了你心爱的男友：“感觉好点了么，王马？”

“呃！？啊.....我......我没事。”今天的王马很反常，连你从背后靠近都没有回头的表现，看他的样子似乎才发现你一样。难道真的是不舒服了吗？你有些担忧地询问着，暗暗后悔早知道不如把这次机会和抽到烤肉券的同事换了带王马出去吃好吃的，这样说不定还能好点......你突然意识到王马的呼吸有些急促却并没有很痛苦的样子，难道说......你听见他小声向你道歉的声音：“抱歉，我，嗯，刚才在这里眯了一会，没......事.....”或许王马会讨厌你看他吧，但你忍不住从他肩膀处偷偷望向他面对的豪华穿衣镜，想要看看你的男友到底是怎么了。

你看见了满面潮红、身体有反应的男友几乎从不让你看见的脆弱一面，反应过来的时候已经一口咬在了他耳垂上，手伸进他的衣服里开始摩挲，在他耳边用撒娇的口吻挑逗他：“王马——是想要了吗？我就在这里啊，为什么不早点跟我讲......”你望向镜子里的他雾蒙蒙的眼睛，“我最喜欢你了，王马，你想要什么我都会全力以赴的哦。”

“......”王马皱着眉头努力想要平稳呼吸的样子也很有吸引力，你这样想着，又在他耳边轻轻吹了口气，低头隔着衣服咬了一口他结实的肩膀，这才听见他小声要你帮他的声音。至于是怎么“帮”，你们都心知肚明。

解开他的衣服时，你注意到了他腰上的细绳以及实在不像他风格的内裤，太紧了很不利于活动的裤子他明明一般不穿的——今天的惊喜真的好多啊，你在男友的背上惩罚性的咬了一口，手指拈住那根粉色的细绳轻轻一拉，抽出还在震动的、带有特制前端的跳蛋。光是想到他戴着这种东西坐在副驾驶上让你摸大腿（未遂）就让你兴奋不已，更别提现在除了视线能及处的红色耳根和脖子，你还能从面前宽大的穿衣镜里看见他咬着嘴唇扶着自己膝盖任你胡闹的可爱样子。真是太可爱了，你这样感叹着，不顾他的阻止，把那颗跳蛋按在他敏感的会阴上，看着他颤抖情动的样子只想现在就好好填满他。而你也的确这样做了。

“哈啊——”王马因为你的突入忍不住低低呻吟了一声，身体也因为你的动作而前倾，只能靠双手撑住镜框来保持平衡。他一定也看见了此刻镜子里的自己吧，你亲吻着他通红发烫的耳垂，轻轻啃咬他的后颈，在他耳边细语，告诉他你有多么爱他，喜欢和他做的感觉，感受他的肌肉因为你的爱抚而紧绷又放松。那双总是保持着平静清澈的眼睛在看着镜子里的你，满是雾气，你也在透过镜子的反光看着他的，心里满满的都是对这个人的爱意和占有欲。那里温热紧致，对于你的侵入全然信任却又本能地想要驱逐入侵者的反差给你带来了不小的刺激，每一次抽出时还会翻出一点柔软的嫩肉。在你对王马的耳语中你当然没有放过这个可爱的小细节，在他身上催生欲火的时候顺带还能欣赏他因为羞涩而愈发爆红的脸和耳朵。你伸手捞起他的衣服，十指深深陷入蜜色肌肤下饱满结实的肌肉，挑逗着他，时不时趁着深入的时候努力去亲吻他发红的侧脸，感受他的体温时也不忘在他耳边夸赞他的美好。

你知道他现在一定因为不得不从镜子里看见自己被你上而又羞又气，所以你在又一次挺送之后抽出了自己的，把你因为身后突然空虚而不适的男友转了个身按在一旁的皮制扶手椅上，抬起他的腿再次进入。换了个体位显然让插入变得更加容易了，离开镜子让你们得以四目相对着接吻，唇舌纠缠显然让这场情事的热度升得更高，你都开始觉得衣服碍事了。松开恋人的双唇，你沿着他的下巴一路吻到他胸口的伤疤上，用舌头细细描绘着那个令人疼惜的痕迹，在它周围印下细密的吻，感受着王马因为你的爱抚而更加敏感紧致的身体，在他唇上又印下一个吻。“我最喜欢王马了。”你听见自己傻乎乎地重复着这句话，与他十指相扣，“我真的真的最喜欢你了。”

“嗯。”王马似乎回应了你什么，但是全神贯注于疼爱他的你没能注意到。你抱紧了他的细腰，与他再一次激吻，让自己在他体内达到顶峰。你的高潮显然影响到了他，王马紧随着你的动作也喘息着射出了不少粘稠的浊液。嗯，还是那么可爱啊，你亲吻着男友的脸颊和他共享高潮的余韵，余光无意间瞟到你们刚刚挨着“玩闹”过的那面镜子，上面还留着王马的体液和手印，看来休息好得仔细打扫一下了。

………...收拾中途和王马调情的你努力打扫中............

终于打扫干净了衣帽间的你神清气爽地最后亲了一口对于你严格的清洁标准愈发感到无奈好笑的男友，陪他一起打理好行李，这才发觉天色渐晚，可能该准备晚餐了。不，是必须准备了，你目瞪口呆的看着王马拖走煎个鸡蛋都能差点造成事故的雷庵大爷，只觉得自己好像错过了什么。还好预先订下送达的食材还有很多，你要重新做饭还是没问题的，嗯。“感谢”雷庵，你们甚至能趁慢炖的炖菜好之前去室内温泉泡个澡。

这可真是个糟糕的决定，你捂住自己的脸，假装没注意到那两个人互相瞪视对方身上痕迹的样子。啊不过，二位的身材还是一样的好哎，死之前还能看到这么棒的景色也值了。

嗯？没有打起来？

你一脸懵逼的样子肯定至少让雷庵感到可笑了，因为直到你被王马拉进浴池的时候他还在哈哈大笑，全然不顾他的笑声在浴室里回荡到几乎让人耳鸣的地步。啊，不管他笑什么，这温泉还是很棒的呢——鸵鸟如你也无法否认，这两个人肯定在进行某种不涉及伤人命的对决，而且你是对决中的一部分。嗯，你决定继续鸵鸟，能拖一会是一会，难得你能被两个人夹在中间还不需要担心自己的小命呢。话说回来，雷庵的奶子比王马大哎，可是王马的身材更棒啊......

在你走神的时候，结束眼神交锋打成迷之共识的两人已经停止了交流。王马突然低下头吻住了你，雷庵也没有示弱，伸出手试图把你们分开的同时也低下头想要抢走你的舌头。三个人的接吻实在是太混乱了，你模模糊糊地觉得哪里不对的时候，下身的毛巾已经被人抽走了，雷庵正按着你的后颈示意你靠在他胸口，而王马则有些僵硬地伸手把你半勃的欲望贴在自己的上面揉搓。看起来有反应的人不止你一个啊，你这样想着，又在雷庵的奶子上咬了一下，把之前拓印在那里的痕迹加深，舌头在他浅色的乳珠上打着转，偶尔吮吸一下，顺便乖乖在他的要求下伸出没扶着王马的那只手安抚他的下身。

高温的热水让一切都变得简单多了，王马借着热水的润滑很轻松地骑上了你的硬挺，一上一下的扭动着。不久前才高潮过一次的他动作幅度相当大，甚至没有像往常一样压抑自己的喘息声，只能让自己的声音与水声一起回荡在瓷砖墙壁上，你只觉得光是听着他的声音你都变得更硬了，然而现在的你并不能专心去疼爱他。你的一只手依然保持着与他十指相扣的模样，另一只手却被那个坐在你身侧与你接吻的的男人按在他胸口。嗯，手感真好啊，你下意识地揉捏着手里的肌肉块，任由他讥讽你的好色。结束一吻之后，你松开雷庵，抓住恋人的腰用力向上挺送，感受他因为被顶到敏感处而屏息绷紧全身，最终高潮瘫软，收紧的后穴成功地让你也跟着射了出来。少许浊液飞溅到你的脸上，在王马（他很害羞）和雷庵（他一脸不爽）来得及把它们从你脸上擦掉之前有些甚至已经流进你嘴里。你并没有觉得这很恶心，与之相反，这毕竟是王马的东西，你没办法讨厌。你很诚实地对王马表达了自己的想法，他看起来更害羞了，甚至想凑过来捂住你的嘴。

“喂，别在那玩肉麻的情侣游戏了，你还能硬的吧？换我了！”雷庵用力把王马推开，把你扯向自己。被迫中断和恋人的交流让你甚至有了那么点胆子，一口咬在他胸口上，随即把他强行转过去（就你们的体型差来说这挺有难度的）趴在浴池边上。你听着雷庵哈哈大笑的声音只觉得一阵气闷，用力掐了一把他挺翘的臀部，无视擦伤的可能把自己半勃的欲望贴在他腿根会阴处蹭到硬起来，这才听着他放肆的浪叫声掰开他的臀肉插了进去。看来之前他把里面清理过了，你抽插的时候完全没有看见一滴液体被带出，可光这样好像还不够，你抓住了他白色的短发用力拉向自己，看着他因为你粗鲁的动作而向后弓起身体划出漂亮的弧线，感受他因为这样的举动而收紧的后穴绞榨你的硬挺......这样看他意外的也很诱人啊，你才刚有这样的想法，就被不想被冷落的王马按住后脑吻了上来，成功分散了你的注意力。同时保持接吻和挺送还是很困难的，被雷庵狠狠夹了一下的你如是想着，只能恋恋不舍地先松开王马的双唇，用力碾磨雷庵的敏感处直到他呻吟着高潮为止......

“话说回来我一直很好奇，你头上那个缺口是什么，伤疤么？”刚刚结束两轮性事的你懒洋洋地躺在浴池里靠在同样疲累的两人之间问雷庵。

“......没什么大不了的。”雷庵的回答并不出乎你的意料，反正他也不怎么在做爱之外的事情上和你交流。

“别管他，【】，”王马从浴池里坐起身推了推你，“我饿了。”

“哎？啊！几点了？呜啊我的炖肉——！”你哀嚎着跳起来胡乱裹上浴袍就要冲去厨房，慌乱之中似乎又听见雷庵在那儿哼了一声说了些什么，但你来不及管了。


	2. 第一天晚上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【】，在温泉度假别墅这几天都辛苦你了（笑），老实说最开始真的只是想写那个露胸毛衣+吊带袜vs露背毛衣+长筒袜而已（看我真诚的眼神）

幸好，炖肉没有煮过头，你关火的时机刚刚好。虽然口味和量都足够，可三个人一起吃饭果然还是会因为别的事情起争端，例如......你的归属（？）。且不提雷庵掩藏在餐桌下的令人把持不住的挑逗动作，王马一反常态的充满占有欲的拥抱也让你忍不住再一次意动，几乎无法掩饰自己下身的昂扬。真是的，结果到头来还是要黏在一块吃饭啊，你强压着自己的欲望，警告自己不能不考虑纵欲过度的后果，这才没真的把两个人直接按在餐桌上做些什么。

勉强算顺利地吃完晚餐，你习惯性地包揽了所有清理工作（笑话，让那两个人来处理天知道会发生什么事），为了身体健康着想勉强无视了自己还兴奋着的下半身。虽说有洗碗机，但要洗干净全部用过的工具还是花了点时间，等你收拾干净心满意足地走出厨房的时候，那两个人早就不见踪影了。或许是打算跟以前趁着睡觉前比划切磋一下吧？等会得提醒他们冲过澡再睡觉呢。你天真地想着，打算先上楼冲个冷水澡让自己冷静下来，换个睡衣再考虑接下来是看电影还是再泡一次室外温泉。

理想很美好，现实很骨感，性感的那种。

才一进主卧，你就被雷庵和王马一起抓住要接吻。虽然不知道在你忙着洗碗的时候这两个家伙又达成了什么协议，或者准备了什么竞争，现在倒是目标一致地接连和你接吻，顺带往你喉咙里塞了点什么。嗯，这味道怎么好像有点似曾相识呢？被雷庵按着脑袋舌吻的你有些迷糊地想着，但随即就被王马推搡雷庵和他争夺你的举动转移了注意力。准确来说，是因为你现在才就着昏暗的床头灯看清这两个家伙身上的装扮——啊，完了，你被色欲占领的脑袋里只剩下了一句话，看来今晚是别想泡温泉了。

先不说雷庵那个骚包一如既往的会玩，穿着不知哪儿来的黑色开胸毛衣和半透明带刺绣的吊带袜配不知藏在哪儿的小铃铛，一动就会有清脆的声响传来，引诱你去查看，这一回王马居然也......啊，那套白色系的露背毛衣和花边长筒袜的造型好棒啊，把他的细腰翘臀都露出来了。你忍不住咽了口口水，下意识地想要先揽住他的腰，却被雷庵截胡，拖到松软的大床上就开始玩弄你已经因为某些神秘药物而硬得发疼的前端，用奶子，啊不胸肌，的那种。上次这样做还是好久以前了呢，而且还是你趁人不备才得手的——啊啊，被半露出毛衣缝隙的奶子和不算细腻的毛衣边一起包裹住的感觉好奇妙啊，温暖柔软却又有些粗糙的触感对于现在被药效影响的你来说相当刺激，你甚至有点怀疑自己会不会就这样射出来。或许是察觉到了你的动摇，雷庵笑得愈发讥讽，单手把你的硬挺按进那两团间，另一只手卡在胸下，竟是用极其色情的方式托起自己的胸部，让你能够清晰感知他胸部的柔软包容......直到王马终于反应过来，介入为止。

你一直都很清楚雷庵的奶子比王马的要大不少，而且王马胸口那个伤疤让你总也不忍心请求他帮你乳交，更是从来没想过他居然会穿着这么色情的毛衣和雷庵一起给你做。老实说毛衣的料子远比不上肌肤相亲带来的那种快感，可光是看着这两个人一边互相瞪视一边用胸部夹住你涨痛的欲望就已经足以弥补那种触觉上的不足了——啊，雷庵把毛衣的上下两片分开了。下午你咬的痕迹还没完全消肿，现在你还能看见些暧昧的红色，在他白皙的大奶上极为明显。王马显然低估了毛衣给他带来的劣势，只能眼睁睁看着雷庵故意托起自己的奶子，用可爱的浅色乳头摩擦你敏感的柱头，让你忍不住呻吟出声。让自己沉浸在某两人难得的主动服侍中的你并没有发现此时王马的眼神有多凶狠，因为他松开了握着你柱体的手，转而抓住你的手放在自己的后腰上：那件露背毛衣完全盖不住他的细腰，只能勉强挡住臀部的上方，你甚至都不需要推开衣物就能直接摸到他穿的那条绑带比基尼款式的内裤上的细绳。

你心领神会，直接扯开了那个随便打的活结，然后一把扯掉了那一小片布料，露出他半勃的下身和股间那根眼熟的粉色细绳。哎呀？他什么时候又把那个跳蛋放进去了呢......你用指尖勾住那条细绳，把那抢了你地方的碍事东西抽出来丢到一边，只听你心爱的男友呻吟一声慢慢翻过身来，分开双腿让你欣赏他还在不断张合的小口，和上方勃起的欲望。

你毫不客气地推开不满被抢了风头的雷庵，提枪上阵。王马的后穴十分包容地接纳了你的入侵，湿热的肉壁吮吸着你一直没被好好疼爱的分身，用与身体的主人完全相反的热情大胆引诱你继续深入。你把手伸进那件碍事的毛衣，爱怜地抚摸着他胸前的手术疤痕，在他胸口腰间各处敏感点上来回剐蹭挑逗，惹得他不时呻吟一声，后穴也跟着绞紧。你能感觉到王马在你深入的时候用自己的四肢缠住了你，半是强迫地让你难以离开他的甬道，那份不曾被点明的依赖让你胸口发紧，只想一直疼爱他。你们几乎一刻不停地交换着亲吻，吮吸对方的嘴唇，互相追逐对方的舌头，直到你喘不过气来为止。你把脸埋在他脖颈处啃咬着，无视雷庵不满的嘟囔和骚扰，用力将自己向着他体内更深处推进，重重蹭过敏感点，让他忍不住闷哼出声。嗯，不能忘了那里啊，你这样想着，总算暂时放过了男友被你揉弄把玩了好久的胸部和细腰，转而一手与他十指相扣，一手探到下面帮着他抚慰他一直备受冷落的前端，愉快地听见他因为你的动作而变得更加粗重的喘息声，感受他收紧的手指和更加紧致敏感的后穴。

雷庵显然不想被你们完全遗忘，他用力掰开你和王马交握的手，放在了自己腿间。你混沌的大脑让你过了好一会才搞明白自己指尖摸到的硬物是什么，这小子还是一如既往的大胆啊，哪儿又来了这么条骚包的只包住前面、下摆还坠着小铃铛的内裤的？出于被打扰了二人世界的报复心理，你一面紧紧抱着男友用力填满他，一边用指尖逗弄另一边咬着牙抱怨你们的雷庵敏感的会阴，抓住他穴口只露出一小截的按摩棒小幅度来回抽送，坏心的调大了频率，任由他躺在你们身边浑身颤抖着大声浪叫，这才抽回手专心致志地抱着男友交欢高潮前最后一个绵长而热情的亲吻。你能感觉到王马的十指深深扣进你的皮肤，但已经被情热淹没的你完全感觉不到任何疼痛，只记得自己是被王马需要的、不能分开的、深陷其中的——你最后一次用力挺腰，让他被你完全填满，这才在里面释放了自己，用内射把被你操得眼神迷离满脸通红的男友推向高潮，又在他温暖的体内磨蹭了好一会才退出来。

这会你总算想起床上还有一个被你们俩选择性遗忘的家伙瘫在那，因为体内按摩棒的特殊机制被电得浑身颤抖，勃起的欲望把那半片内裤都撑了起来，顶端透着些液体，小铃铛随着他的身体一抖一抖的发出清脆的响声。看着他这幅惨样你算是消了点被打扰的气，又起了点恶作剧的心思。你关掉了那根还在嗡嗡作响着振动的按摩棒，一下把它从那个浅色小口里抽了出来丢开，激得他几近抽泣地哀鸣了一声。偶尔也想试点不一样的嘛，你这样想着，低下头用舌头和手指一起逗弄起雷庵敏感的会阴和因为电流而颤抖不止的穴口，用比手指更灵巧的舌头扫过那处柔嫩的皮肤，在他被温泉水和润滑液清洗干净的穴口打转，像是要接吻一样用嘴唇和牙尖去吮吸啃咬他的会阴，直到他从被电击振动按摩的刺激中缓过来，这才把自己老早结束了不应期的欲望对准那个小口，一挺而入。

你听着他刻意高声的浪叫把他胸口那碍事的毛衣片又往上推了推，一口咬在浅色的乳头上用力吮吸起来。这口感可真是好啊，你一边这样想着，一边狠狠抽插了几下，成功让他发出了抽泣般的呻吟声。随着你们的交合愈发激烈，那个小铃铛也晃得越来越厉害，叮当声险些盖过了肉体拍击声和喘息声。你能感觉到雷庵按住了你的头，把你向自己的方向拉去，交换了一个极其色情的湿吻，顺带引导着你挺近了没被按摩棒照顾到的紧致深处。你维持着大开大合的动作幅度，每一下都狠狠碾过他体内最敏感的地方，让他几乎挂不住蔑笑的表情，双眼失焦地望向你的方向，近乎乞求地凑过来想要和你继续接吻，而王马显然不打算让他独占你太久，拖着自己还未完全恢复的身体挤过来要和他争夺你的舌头。啊，好像这一幕似曾相识呢......迟钝的你直到被王马咬着嘴唇在雷庵体内射出的时候才意识到这场面有多乱，当你从大口喘气的雷庵体内抽出的时候，他的毛衣已经被你推到了胸上，白皙的皮肤上满是指痕牙印，黑色的半片内裤上透着点点白色。

你很快就意识到，这两个人的比赛离结束还远呢。

说真的，借你二三十个胆子和脑子你大概都没敢奢望过眼前这种只在异性恋后宫本（当年装直男连这个也得看实在是累死人了）里才会出现的画面：那两个人竟然真的并排趴下，扒开自己还在缓缓挤出白浊的穴口扭头看你，用眼神询问你想要选哪边。这种时候你当然是——扑向你男朋友了。

“嗯——！”你能听见王马因为你有些粗鲁的直接进入而闷哼出声，看着他裸露在外的线条分明的背脊和细腰还是没忍住上了手，又沿着毛衣边缘慢慢摸进衣服里，刮擦他结实的胸肌锁骨，痴迷的亲吻吮吸他身上每一条轮廓线条，再慢慢一路往上够到他发红的脖子，最后是他扭头主动迎上来的双唇。你一向沉迷恋人温暖紧致的身体，恨不能在他身上多咬几口，让他全身布满显眼的痕迹再说。这样想着，你收紧了搂着他腰的双臂，一下又一下地用力冲撞着你熟知的敏感点，让他再也无法挡住自己的喘息呻吟。你抓住男友的胸，用指尖把玩他翘起的乳头，摩挲他的乳晕，在他耳边轻声夸赞他的好身材和紧度，满意地感受着他因为你的话语而羞涩紧绷的后穴不停地吮吸着你的欲望......如果雷庵没有过来捣乱就好了。

为了安抚雷庵，你任由他抓住你的左手放在自己臀上，然后用力抓住一边臀瓣揉捏，感受结实的肌肉在你手里绷紧又放松，随你玩弄到发红。你一边用力填满恋人的体内，亲吻他发红的侧脸，一边让自己的左手顺着身侧白发青年的股缝慢慢滑下，有一下没一下地按揉他的会阴和穴口，然后是再往下处的囊袋和已经立起的前端。这么漫不经心地对待被抱怨还是轻的了，但一想你身边这位大爷的脾气，你还是勉强从恋人背上爬起来，保持着那处深埋在他体内继续抽送的姿势，左手食指和中指拨开雷庵已经慢慢合拢的缝隙，模仿着交欢的姿势插了进去。同时保持下身和左手的架势幅度还是有点累的，老实说你现在也没什么耐心了，眼见之前从王马体内抽出的跳蛋和雷庵用的按摩棒还掉在，干脆一并拿来招呼在了雷庵身上，任由他勉强支着自己跪趴在那儿呻吟出声。

或许是被一直骚扰的雷庵激起了不服输的心思，王马开始有意识地调整自己后穴肌肉的收放，先用力绞了你一下，等你回神要讨饶的时候开始慢慢自己扭腰配合你的动作。这样主动的恋人你又能如何不爱不心疼呢？你重新俯身抱紧了王马的腰，一边在他耳边重复着那些简单直白的爱语，一边加快进出他体内的速度，每一次抽离都伴随着猛烈的再次侵入，撑开他体内每一处褶皱，顶在那点上反复碾磨到他咬着牙警告你不要再玩才作罢。你有心要欺负欺负他，让他也尝尝顶端被粗糙的毛衣刮擦的滋味，一手沿着他的腹股沟向下，隔着毛衣捉住了他磨蹭床单的那处，在他（红透了脸）的怒视下笑嘻嘻地亲吻他的耳垂和嘴角，手里轻轻摩挲那处，直到你们都濒临高潮，这才松开。你用射出的浊液填满了他体内能够到的每一寸，拔出的时候甚至还带了一小股出来，这才帮他翻过身，温柔地帮他抚慰被你玩弄了好一会的前端，直到他抓紧了床单闷哼着射出来，白色的毛衣和已经有点炸线的丝袜也变得黏糊糊的。

你又习惯性地和王马侧脸贴在一块腻歪了会，这才在雷庵近乎恼怒的呻吟咒骂拉扯中回过神来。他已经用颤抖的手自己取出了电击按摩棒和模拟舔舐感的跳蛋，现在正趴在床边用毛衣蒙着脸喘着粗气，又因为硬挺的前端而没法好好放松腰臀，只能像只猫似的颤颤巍巍趴着，急需有人支撑。你乖乖松开需要休息的王马，凑到他身边，填满了他。大概是被电得有点狠了，直到你完全进入后雷庵的肉壁还在微微抽搐， 那种颤抖却温顺的包容感让你爽得差点忘了今夕是何年，一口咬住他毛衣领子上方露出的那一截后颈，十指深陷在他露出来的大奶上用力揉搓着，下身也不忘用力挺送，偶尔顶着他被撑开的后庭不动直到他咬着牙低吼着要你快点动起来为止。这种时候也不忘嚣张的雷庵让你心里很不爽，干脆抓住了他的头发逼迫他向后仰起头绷紧身体，这才开始全力往他体内进攻。你早已习惯了他嘴硬的样子，不断大力冲撞他最脆弱的地方，直到他呻吟着射在床单上，你才松开他，让自己就着他高潮时绞紧的后穴释放在他体内。

也不知道这两个家伙刚才给你喂了些什么东西，这么大战了几回合下来你还能感觉到下腹有团火在烧似的难受，那里也没完全硬下来，可你已经累了，只想躺下睡一会。可是你明明记得你是挨在王马和雷庵之间一起睡着的，怎么好像......那里......硬得发疼的柱体在一阵濡湿柔软的刺激中被逐渐安抚，你睁开眼睛，目瞪口呆的看着两个凑在你鼠蹊部附近的家伙。大概是因为毛衣在之前的交合中已经都沾上了精液变得皱巴巴的有碍行动的缘故，两人一致选择了脱掉上衣，露出满是你牙印吻痕的身体。这番景色已经很煽情了，可再一看他们像是比赛一样一边一个舔弄抚摸你挺立的分时那种生涩却努力的样子，你觉得你完全可以再来几轮。

就在你还没睡醒的时候，雷庵突然推开了王马，一个深喉把你那根吞了大半，粗略地吮吸了几下又吐了出来，起身自己坐了上去。就，真的，自己跨上去，扒开那处缝隙，直接坐了上去。你现在大脑一片空白，眼前只剩下他嗯嗯啊啊的努力坐下去时随着身体上下扭动而在你眼前晃来晃去的奶子。这也太煽情了吧，布满青紫红痕的胸口仔细看还有细密的汗珠，在昏暗的台灯光下一闪一闪的真是好诱人啊。你不自觉抓住了他的腿，一下一下顺着他的节奏往上顶他，听着他肆无忌惮的淫荡叫声，感受自己每一次顶到深处时被绞紧的那种又痛又爽的感觉。你刚把手覆在他因为兴奋而挺起的欲望上想要借此刺激他时，王马介入了，笨拙地亲吻你的嘴唇，把你的一只手放在自己胸口，感受他的伤疤和心跳。

越来越游刃有余地在恋人和炮友间往返的你只留了些神在雷庵身上，在他挺腰坐起再借着体重落下的时候用力向上顶，让他本就因为陌生的体位而紧绷不已的身体颤抖收缩，深色的双眼逐渐失去焦距充满泪水，却反而红着脸咬着嘴唇不愿再叫。真可爱呢，不过比不上你的男友啦，你非常人渣地想着，扭头继续和王马接吻，舌头在他的上颚粘膜上舔来舔去的时候手上也不忘调戏他逐渐复苏的欲望和会阴。被你堵住嘴的王马只能闷哼着抓紧你的肩膀，也不知算是接受还是拒绝你这样的挑逗，毕竟他手上力气不小。

“......够了。”他突然松开了你，扭头瞪着骑在你胯上喘息的雷庵，“你给我下去。”

“哈啊——本大爷才不要嗯——啊！......啊啊十鬼蛇王马你这个......”不知何时自己已经达到高潮的雷庵此刻居然还有余力收紧后穴咬紧你尚未得到满足的硬挺，玩弄着自己缓缓滴下浊液的前端看着你们笑得满脸挑衅。可随即他就被王马推到了一边，显然刚才那一回合还是让他消耗了不少体力，但是你现在完全没有心情考虑这个了，只一心一意地抱着代替了他跨坐在你身上的王马，用力冲撞着。

温暖湿软的肉壁包裹着你不知餍足的前端，引诱你继续深入，而你也欣然接受了。你支起身抓过枕头垫着自己，这才重洗抓住了王马伸到半空用来保持平衡的手，与他十指相扣着帮他掌握节奏，时不时努力凑上前和他交欢一个简略的吻。雷庵大概永远都看不惯你们两个这样旁若无人的相处模式，这次也是不顾自己刚刚高潮，直接倒过来压在你身上，隔开你和王马，按着你的头让你埋在他怀里。虽然你很想生气，但你还是很喜欢他的奶子的，于是你用力咬了几口，在逐渐消失的旧痕迹上又添了几个新的红色牙印，直到王马咬着牙再次扯开雷庵。鉴于你的武力值在你们三个人中明显垫底，你根本不能介入这两个人那有点别扭又各种意义上很可怕的对峙，只直到随着王马不断调整体位试图阻挡一旁碍事的家伙来骚扰，你还留在他体内的那根受到了持续不断的刺激，离高潮越来越近，可两人都没有要停下来的意思。迟迟不能解决问题的你终于烦躁地打断了两人无声的争论，拉过王马让他抱着自己，一口咬在他肩膀上开始最后的冲刺，然后射精。大量精液的涌入让低吟着高潮的王马的小腹似乎都有些变形了，他似乎有些不适应这种被彻底灌满的感觉，有些无力地倚在你身上喘着粗气。你模模糊糊地好像听见了雷庵在旁边嘀咕什么“这样居然也能输给这家伙”之类的话，然后抓着你的后颈强迫你从王马的脖颈处离开，给了你一个理由不明的深吻，这才骂骂咧咧的推开你们，作势要去抢占浴室，你们当然没允许。

做了这么多回，你现在是真的一点力气都没有了，甚至不想像以前一样趁着周末拉着男友陪你熬夜打游戏。草草清理过后，你瘫倒在不想靠着对方睡却又不肯换卧室的雷庵和王马中间，想着明天果然还是节制一点比较好......连要想的事情都没想完，彻底耗尽力气的你已经盖上毯子睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，这一回写的比较干巴巴，可能该拓展一下知识面了


	3. 第二天清晨的室外温泉与日出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 通宵达旦的纵欲还没猝死，感谢秘药。院子里的温泉浴池可大了，记得清理一下啊。

这一觉你睡得并不安稳，总觉得身体两边都有什么在动来动去，搞得你一会冷一会热的，时不时还要被惊人的重量压住，耳边好像偶尔还有压低的争吵声……不管怎么说，你总算睡了一觉，虽然你和王马一起生活后养成的生物钟让你非常痛苦地早起了。哎？等一下，王马睡觉应该比你还浅、醒的也很早才对啊，怎么今天你都挪开他揽着你的手臂想坐起来了他还睡得很熟呢？一定是昨晚累坏了吧，你这样想着，一扭头看见另一边比你还早恢复精力的雷庵，暗自感叹这小子真是太有活力了。

“哼，看来那个药是真的厉害。”你依稀听见已经坐起身要下床的雷庵小声嘟囔了一句，想要再询问的时候他已经绕过你们两个下床走向门口了，“哈！告诉你有什么意思？本大爷要去洗澡了，”他这样说着，连件衣服也不披地往门外走去，又在要出门的时候扶着门框扭头冲你笑得嚣张，“你要来的吧，【】？”

你是很想说你还想陪男友再睡会的，如果雷庵没有自己扒开股缝给你看他慢慢流出浊液的穴口的话。嗯，昨晚大家都太困了没想起来把那个清理掉，为了避免肚子疼什么的还是要好好负责。等王马醒了也提醒他注意清理，啊不，干脆帮他弄好了，现在先让他睡久一点，你这样想着，乖乖跟在嘲笑你好色到没底线的雷庵身后去浴室了：“那啥，主卧自带的浴室......”

“屋后不是有温泉吗，难得来温泉旅行......”雷庵深色的眼睛转向你，语调颇有些意味深长，“不去泡一下？你不想去就自己在那硬着吧，本大爷自己去。”

脑子里只有黄色废料甚至连自己晨勃的事都没注意到的你立刻想到了好棒的东西并且积极跟上了雷庵，这次他倒是没怎么嘲讽你。

“哇啊，这里也太豪华了吧！？”即便昨天已经对这座度假别墅的豪华程度有所了解，在看到后院那占地面积巨大、带有半棚的温泉浴场时你忍不住再次发出了庶民的感慨，顺带感谢现代科技让打理也变得轻松了。按下控制板上打开天棚、准备浴池的按钮，你望着黑漆漆的夜空愣了好一会才意识到你们可能没睡几个小时，差不多午夜睡到现在天还没亮呢......不管怎么说，这是个享受温泉的大好机会啊！周围的灯也打开了，光照保持在不昏暗却又不刺眼的程度，这氛围真是太适合了，啊，等会得记得叫醒王马——

你的思绪在看见雷庵的动作时戛然而止。

温泉旁的洗浴场所铺有与温泉池不同的花纹石砖，台子上还贴心的放了防滑垫和淋浴花洒，当然也有预先备好的洗浴用品。此刻，雷庵正跪在防滑垫上，用手扒开自己的股缝，向你展示他含着浊液的那处入口，咬着下唇催促你帮他清理干净。嗯，是的，是“清理”，你就着花洒冲出的水和沐浴乳耐心地用手指一点一点抠挖出昨晚你填入他体内的精液，沐浴液的清香也逐渐弥漫开来。雷庵因为你的动作而逐渐兴奋起来并不算是意料之外的事件，毕竟你有意无意模拟着交欢时的动作慢慢增加手指还不时骚扰被你翻出嫩肉的穴口和会阴，用花洒冲洗的时候还刻意对准了会阴和性器，让喷洒而出的细水柱按摩刺激他的前端直到那处挺立才关上。

“呼......【】你这混蛋......”原本撑着洗漱台的雷庵突然直起身转过来，拉着你换了位置，自己靠在似乎是用来搓澡却又带着大靠背的躺椅上，把你扯到怀里、让你们同样涨痛的硬挺抵在一块，主动握住两根磨蹭着示意你，“别告诉我你不想做啊，你这色鬼！”

你一头扎进好一会没吸的奶子里，先咬了一口还带着些许情动汗味的奶子，暗自感叹着这家伙体质实在是逆天，几个小时前留下的那些激烈痕迹现在就只剩一点了，又深呼吸了好几次，这才伸手揉捏玩弄，配合着舌头和牙齿折腾雷庵浅色的乳尖。作为和雷庵相处了好一段时间的朋（炮）友，你轻而易举的靠玩弄胸部就让雷庵忍不住发出了诱人的呻吟，甚至伸出双臂主动抱紧你让两人的躯干紧密贴合。嘶——你猛地吸了一口雷庵无论何时都显得那么白皙美味的奶子，只觉得自己的下半身已经完全忍不住了。你分开了他本就没合拢的双腿，先是故意让自己的硬挺和他的打招呼似的磨蹭了一下，引来他毫无平日里威慑力的抱怨，这才帮着他抬起腰，扶着前端去触碰那个才被你清理过的入口，假装自己找不到那处一般用顶端贴着那些褶皱绕着穴口转啊转，直到雷庵实在忍耐不住要发飙的时候才结束了玩笑，扶着自己硬得发疼的欲望一挺而入。紧致的甬道一下一下地收缩着想要驱逐入侵者，却无意间包裹抚慰了你的欲望，被湿热的肉壁吮吸带来的快感让你忍不住抱紧雷庵结实的腰，一口咬在他已经再次被你印上痕迹的奶子上，开始愈发猛烈的进攻，每一次抽插都会带出些许之前清理时残留的浴液，在你们的汗水和肉体碰撞下逐渐打出绵密的泡沫。

“啊哈，这么爽吗？”不知何时，雷庵已经把双手枕在后脑，看着你满脸沉迷的样子笑得十分开心，“你的脑子其实是在下面那玩意里吧！哼，呃——慢，等等......”

“唔——随你怎么说。”他的话永远能直击心灵，饱受摧残的你早有体会并决定给那个嚣张地享受服务的大爷的嘴找点别的事情做，例如接吻。

你们都开始逐渐习惯于对方接吻了，不知是不是件好事，但是可以肯定的是雷庵是故意用牙咬你的。作为回礼，你伸手用力揉了两下他被遗忘的欲望，意料之中地被狠狠绞住了前端，差点马上就射在里面了。嗯，马上要泡温泉了，不能到时候流出来弄脏浴池吧，你这样想着，又用力吮吸了几下雷庵和你纠缠的双唇，这才绕开不知何时他又放到你后颈的手，一头埋在那对大奶中间又舔又咬的，下身也没停下，不断侵入碾磨他敏感的内壁，刺激会让他反应更大的点，直到他浪叫着射在你们两人身上，这才猛地拔出自己的欲望，贴在他因为高潮后的放松而变得比平时软和了点的腹肌沟壑里，就着汗水和他的精液顶着他的奶子摩擦到射出为止。高潮结束后你才意识到自己又借着精虫上脑干了什么蠢事，连忙狗腿地想要帮他擦干净脸上的液滴，可他望向你身后露出的玩味笑容让你想起了这里并不只有你们两个。

王马正站在露台上，披着晨衣，双手抱胸皱着眉头看着你们交叠的姿态。

你本能地从雷庵身上爬了下来扑到看起来还没休息够的王马身边，既有些心虚又很紧张他会不会生气，而雷庵则嘟囔着“呿，真是烦人”之类的话自己慢慢腾腾站起来走了，只留你和你还皱着眉头看着你的男友在洗浴处大眼瞪小眼......和雷庵不同，王马的恢复速度相当缓（正）慢（常），现在他身上也还满是昨晚留下的青紫痕迹。看着他晨衣领口露出的大片蜜色胸膛，你默默在内心自责了一下几个小时前化身禽兽的自己，弱弱地提议了一下要不要给他上药，却换来一声轻笑，以及按在你后脑的手。温柔的亲吻随着舌头顶开牙齿深入口腔而逐渐变得色情潮湿，王马的嘴唇不算柔软却让你不想放开，恨不得直接吞到腹中免得他人垂涎。恋人的体温和呼吸让你忍不住伸出手揽住他结实有力的腰，拉开那条本就没绑好的腰带，让他温暖的蜜色肌肤就此裸露在微凉的秋风中，被你紧紧贴着磨蹭。和恋人亲密接触有反应也不奇怪的，对吧？

“笨蛋......”把脸埋在他脖颈里装鸵鸟的你听见王马无奈的笑声，感觉到他温暖包容的拥抱，知道自己的恋人并没有要生气的意思，可心里还是有点空空落落的，直到他再次开口，“刚才那家伙都让你给他做了什么？赶紧弄干净吧。”

看似前言不搭后语的发言却抹去了你最后一丝会被责骂冷落的顾虑，专注于疼爱用力抱着你的恋人。因为身高差的缘故，你只需要抬头就能咬到他的喉结，牙齿小心地在脆弱的咽喉处啃咬，嘴唇贴在微微颤抖的皮肤上吮吸着，用舌头在那处留下晶莹的痕迹。王马一向不太喜欢被这样玩弄，收紧的双臂就是停止的讯号。你恋恋不舍地松开他的喉咙，在他发红的耳垂上轻轻咬了一下作为回礼，换来的是新一轮略有些激烈的亲吻。好不容易松开，你决定在他身上多留些不那么严重的痕迹作为回报，沿着他有点发烫的侧脸一点点亲吻下去，顺着线条优美的脖子蹭到他的锁骨上不停舔舐啃咬，留下一串红色的斑点。还想亲吻到更多的地方，你这样想着，扶着他的腰缓缓下跪，让自己能够到他胸口的手术疤痕，虔诚的吻过那个骇人的痕迹，这才转向王马被你咬得伤痕累累的胸口和腹部，用手指和嘴唇温柔地挑逗他胸前的两点，细细舔过他腰腹间流畅的肌肉轮廓，最后终于吻到了他的鼠蹊——然后意料之中地被忍无可忍的王马按住了。不过他并没有真的阻止你去吮吸他勃起的前端，甚至还因为你的一次深喉而忍不住闷哼出声，本能地按住你的头想要的更多。恋人情动的气味在那处尤为浓烈，你觉得自己的性器也因为接触了他的欲望而完全复苏了，但你还是想先照顾先前因为你的好色被冷落的恋人——因为你的又一次整根吞入而忍不住闷哼出声的王马突然抓住了你的头，用不算温柔的动作把你从他的前端上拉开，你看着布满你的唾液的硬物离你越来越远突然觉得有点可惜：你还从来没试过帮王马舔出来呢。

你被再次拉到洗浴处，乖乖坐在防滑垫上，让王马跨坐在你的硬挺上，自己掰开那处咬着下唇一点一点坐了上去，靠着体重和你的挺腰配合在一阵压抑的粗喘中成功坐在了你的硬挺上，扶着你的肩膀上下扭动，让紧致湿热的肉壁缠绕吮吸你渴求着他的分身。你就着体位的便利继续啃咬舔舐他胸口的疤痕和已经被你印上不少吻痕的锁骨，双手抚摸着他肌肉发达的脊背，从颈椎处一路抚摸到尾骨处，对他因为坐姿而挤得发扁的臀瓣爱不释手到他不得不松开保持平衡的手来阻止你的程度。恋人间调情的互动让你心中满溢爱意，在王马股缝间触及的湿意则提醒了你洗浴的重要性。你抱着王马，单手拿过花洒和浴液，不由分说的开始在疼爱他的间隙往他和自己身上抹上沐浴液开始清洗你们两人身上的汗水和灰尘，光明正大的摩挲他身上各处敏感点，着重“照顾”他还含着你先前内射的浊液的小口。喷涌而出的细水柱对王马的刺激显然不小，每次冲洗到那处他抓住你肩膀的手劲都会变大一些，喘气声也会变得粗重，更别提那处还紧咬着你的地方也会用力收缩，让你又爽又疼，恨不得再多动上几下才好。

因为王马一直用力抱着你，你没能在射出之前离开他湿热柔软的后庭，只到彻底软下来之后才被允许离开。担心着他的身体，你黏在他身上哄了他好一会才得到允许，帮他清理了积攒在体内的浊液。解决了可能会让他生病的内射残余，你贴着王马涨的通红的侧脸亲吻他的嘴角，仔细帮他和自己清洗了一番，这才拉着他一起走到温泉边。

温热的池水让你们都有些昏昏欲睡，王马已经靠在特制的池边靠背上闭目养神了，可你四处寻找都没看见雷庵，到哪里去了呢？来时披着的晨衣还在这（地）里（上），架子上的浴巾也没有少，他还没豪放到裸奔才对......嗯？对哦，这个温泉浴池的确大到足够人在里面游泳了，所以雷庵藏在水面下想吓唬人也不奇怪呢，等等，他会干这种事吗？

你所怀疑的事情还是以另一种形式发生了，在雷庵把你拖到装饰用的石头后面之后。准确来说，是他相当幼稚的潜在水下把你往那边赶，又在你（因为担心他会没气）想要把他从水里扶起来的时候伸手握住了你的前端。“呃——！”前端被与温泉水完全不同的温暖口腔包裹吮吸刺激着，很快就再次复苏，硬硬的抵在他的上颚处，因为你不自觉的挺动甚至顶到他柔软脆弱的咽喉入口，害他涨红了脸不得不松口以免呛到。你想要为自己的莽撞行为道歉，可他已经自己咳嗽着站起身，靠着体型的便利向前倾压住了你。要被揍了！你下意识地闭上眼想逃避现实，可随之而来的只有肌肤相亲的热度和嘴唇被狠狠咬住的疼痛。血腥味几乎瞬间在你唇间弥漫开来，想要用舌头舐去却又被雷庵霸道的吻打乱了节奏，报复性的啃咬最终变成了铁锈味道的吮吸舔舐，你们互相追逐着对方的舌头，扫过被咬破的嘴唇，直到你耗尽肺里的空气为止。这到底是亲吻还是带有情色意味的施暴，你不知道，你只知道你因为窒息而略有些脱力的身体被雷庵推倒坐在浴池靠近边缘的浅水里，眼睁睁看着他一手按着你的肩膀，一手探到自己身后动了几下，慢慢下蹲，就着温热的温泉水一点一点地让自己的后穴被你硕大的硬挺撑开、侵入，直到终于到达所能及的最深处才长长出了口气，深色的眼睛含着泪瞪着还在目瞪口呆的你，自己慢慢上下耸动起来。

永远要占上风果然是雷庵的作风啊，你只觉得他那毫无威胁性的瞪视戳得你心口麻酥酥的，眼前一晃一晃白的发光挂着水珠的奶子也十分诱人，让你忍不住挣脱他本就没太用力的束缚，揽着他的腰就把他拉入怀中，任由他掐着你的肩背咒骂你的自作主张，化疼痛为动力把脸埋在他怀里卖力挺送起来。激烈的动作意料之中的在浴池里带起大量水花，哗啦哗啦的水声混合着肉体撞击声和粗重的呼吸声在院子里响起。王马肯定听见了吧......你被欲望淹没的脑子里突然闪过了这么一句，可随即又被雷庵坐起又落下、用紧致的肉壁瞬间裹住你的硬挺带来的灭顶快感彻底盖过，忍不住在他胸口又咬了两口，用牙齿叼住他胸口浅色的小点拉扯磨蹭，在他的乳晕上舔来舔去，刺激他不停收紧后穴再放松，叫得愈发大声。不知过了多久，你一口咬在他的锁骨上，感受着小腹处他射出的白液的温度让自己在被撑开的甬道深处释放，灌满还没被你填满的小小缝隙。交欢过后的雷庵总是懒洋洋的，这次也放松了夹着你的力道，稍稍弯了点腰带着些夸奖意味地在你脸上亲了一口，对你伸手抚摸他额头上发间缺口的事也没有太抗拒。

弄出这么多声响，王马会过来也很正常，你很没用的自我开解着，打架......也很正常啊。没法阻止这两个人的你今天也只能被夹着坐下，被两个人一个揽肩一个拐腿，几乎是斜躺在两个大男人中间，直到他们分出胜负为止。才刚来过一发的雷庵显然不是王马的对手，一脸不情愿的扶着池边慢慢起身，哼哼唧唧的挪到另一块石头后面，似乎打定了注意不想看你们两人之间弥漫的粉红泡泡。

老实说你自己也意识到了自从你和这两个人的三角关系曝光之后你的脸皮就开始史诗级增厚的事实，不过这不重要，重要的是王马的怀里好暖和好舒服啊......你把脸埋在王马的肩上，乖乖让他像是要把你身上的皮都搓掉似的搓洗被雷庵碰过的地方，顺便偷偷在他被温泉熏出红色的脖子和肩膀上亲吻啃咬，用手指细细描绘他胸口那道让你永远不能也不想忽视的手术疤痕，最后掰过他的头，给了他一个安抚意味大于色欲的吻。感觉他的怒火差不多平静下来的你默默站起来，给王马背后垫了块浴巾，以主导的姿态把他压在身下，继续亲吻他俊美的五官，随后一路向下，扶起他的下半身，舔弄他被你挑逗起来的分身和腿根，甚至在他结实大腿内侧的那一小块软肉上恶作剧般用牙咬了几下，惹来一声压抑的惊呼。啊，王马的腿型真的很好看呢，你痴迷地继续向下吻上他的膝盖和小腿，沿着肌肉线条自脚踝处摸到腿根，看着他因为你的触摸而颤抖的可爱模样，帮他把双腿围在你腰间，握住两人同样勃起的前端贴在一块上下抚弄了好一会，这才摸索着找到那处窄缝，扶着自己的硬挺插了进去。

热水让插入变得轻松了不少，可王马还是本能地抱紧了你，你能感觉到他在努力控制不要抓伤你的背部，可最终还是因为你的猛烈进攻而失败了。背上传来的阵阵刺痛让你忍不住加大力度，在那个紧咬着你的甬道里来回抽送，故意在拔出的时候贴上他的会阴磨蹭上好一会，然后再一次性把自己全部送进那处，欣然接受他柔嫩的内壁对你的热情挽留。每一次深入都代表着一次激吻的开始，伴随着小幅度的耸动和爱抚，一点一点占据了你们的全部心神。刚刚松开他的嘴唇，你又忍不住开始啃咬他的下巴和脖子，又一路向下在他蜜色的胸部和浅色的疤痕上流连。你吮吸着王马胸前的两点，故意用牙齿研磨着那两颗，感受他因为你的小动作而全身绷紧，从牙缝中挤出警告的哼声甚至收紧盘在你腰间的双腿，不许你分心。你松开他的乳尖，继续用力在他体内抽送，唾液连在你的嘴唇和那个小小的圆粒间延伸出一条银丝，随即被飞溅到身上的温泉水冲走。在又一次绵长的深吻中，你终于在他体内攀上了顶峰，努力填满王马的同时还用射精后尚未疲软的前端抵着他最敏感的地方来回磨蹭，让他终于忍不住低吼着射了出来，白色的精液混入温泉水中慢慢消失。这之后，你们又黏糊了好一会才分开。靠在池边上的你伸出手摸了摸王马发红的侧脸，拭去他眼角的生理性泪水，用手指缠绕他湿透的卷发试图给他换个发型，最后放弃了细节直接把头发全部往后推去，效果却意外的好。

正在欣赏与恋人的英俊脸庞和沉稳气质相当符合的背头发型（王马本人表示不习惯并且试图打散头发，被你阻止了）的你突然觉得背后一热，扭头一看发型是一脸不爽的雷庵不知何时又跑回来了，按着你的后颈给了你一个相当不客气的亲吻，或者说嘴唇和牙齿的亲密接触。有点痛哎......“我说，你这么猴急的跑过来干什么，你这小鬼也会吃醋？”王马满是讽刺的笑声在你耳边响起，你能感觉到雷庵抱住你和吮吸你双唇的力度都忽然消失。你误以为他又要赌气离开，下意识要伸手拉人，随即感到右边肩头一重，雷庵把头枕在你的肩上，哼了一声也不知是确认还是否定王马的话，不管你如何询问也不说话，更不肯起来。看他这个样子，王马笑了一声，亲了亲你的左侧脸，平静的揽住你继续泡温泉。

好吧，你果然还是得当夹心饼干里的夹心。你靠在恋人身侧，右手无意识地抚摸着肩上那人不算柔软的白银色头发，安心享受起温泉和日出染红的朝霞来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【】你脸皮越来越厚了嘛......  
> 就算是这样，还是有人吃醋了哦~


	4. 饭后运动与心里话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浴衣真是个好东西啊，各种意义上很便利呢......  
> 你终于找到机会和雷庵谈谈当初他拒绝你告白的事了，但断舍离显然是不可能的。不管怎么说，你心里最爱的依然是王马，对吧？  
> 他俩没打到拆家真是万幸，分头行动果然是正确的选择（不）。

在温泉里睡觉绝对不是好主意，但是要从暖和的水里爬起来面对秋日清晨的寒风也很折磨人，你一直赖到身边两人都开始抱怨什么时候才能去吃饭为止。这会，太阳已经完全升起来了，你也只能有点不情不愿地从浴池里爬出来，胡乱擦干身子就去找浴衣了。你一向不太擅长穿浴衣之类的东西，挣扎了好一会才给自己绑好歪歪扭扭的腰带，然后在转身招呼另外两人时惊愕地发现他们俩竟然都会穿这东西，还都整整齐齐的......这对比有点强烈啊。

“【】，要帮忙吗？”“嘁，【】你连这个都不会穿吗？”同时出声的两人互相对视一眼，像是打仗一样一齐上前站在你两边争着帮你整理衣服（“哎？不，不用的，我可以——”“闭嘴。”“给我站好了别废话！”）。哇，这感觉有点刺激哎，你偷偷瞄了眼两人领口露出的好景色，鼻子闻到的都是两人刚出浴的气息，忍不住在内心脑补自己其实是开了左拥右抱的后宫——或者说，这才是你期待的相处模式吧？如果他们两个一直都这么温柔就好了......

快乐的时光总是短暂的，两个人较劲般帮你重新穿好浴衣就算加上他们争执的过程也根本花不了几分钟。在得到“作为回报要吃寿喜锅”的指令后，你被赶去了厨房，离开的路上还能依稀听见两人由压抑到高声的争论声，准确来说是王马在争论，雷庵则保持了一贯的嘲讽作风，因为离得太远，你只能听见像是“公平竞争”、“嫉妒”、“呆子”之类的词。这两个人应该没打算在吃饭前打一场吧......你默默祈祷着拉开冰箱，拿出预定的高级食材，从橱柜里拣了合适的厨具开始做饭。话说，一大早就只吃寿喜烧真的好吗？算了，给那两个人准备点换口味的小菜吧，玉子烧就不错，甜的咸的都做个一份，然后在和风泡菜里加点剁碎的梅子去腻......啊，差点忘了煮饭！啊，后院传来的叮铃哐啷的声音一定是你的错觉，他们没有在拆屋子，只是——哦，掉水里了。你刚端出所有的菜，把塞满肉和蔬菜的锅放在电磁炉上煮着，就听见身后传来的脚步声。总算吵完了？你转过身想招呼他们两个吃饭，却被眼前的景象惊呆了。

两位大爷穿着与先前相比非常不整齐的、衣摆滴水的浴衣一前一后走进餐厅。虽然说湿透的布料很显身材，湿漉漉的头发贴在脸上的样子也很色气所以你赚到了，但是这两个人到底是怎么打成这样的啊！？

没人回答你的问题，王马和雷庵像是在竞赛一样坐在桌子两端大口吃饭，偶尔不约而同的给坐在中间满脸迷茫的你夹菜（顺便再瞪对方一眼），你的本能警告你这种时候决不能厚此薄彼不管你给谁夹菜添饭都得注意一下另外一个的表情，以免再爆出什么可怕的冲突来。一不留神，原本只是用来转换口味的清酒和啤酒被这两个人像比赛一样就着食物接连灌了下去，一滴不剩。饭吃完了，人也都迷糊了。你抱着总不能让醉鬼做家务的无奈心理去收拾桌子碗碟，一扭头雷庵已经不见了，听声音大概是去打游戏了吧。嗯？王马怎么也不见了？是去午睡了吗？你决定趁此机会在收拾干净的桌边自己休息会，打开手机看看有没有什么错过的消息之类的。

桌子底下有人这点你是没想到的。他隐藏的很好，直到你察觉到衣摆处被人拨动的动静。有那么一瞬间，你本能地想要躲开袭击者，直到你意识到按住你大腿的人是你永远沉着冷静且无限包容你任性行为的男友。温热的呼吸喷洒在你的腿间，腰带被稍稍扯松开露出了你因为意识到接下来会发生什么而兴奋的身体，带着老茧的手扶起柱身温柔地抚摸着。你低下头，看见王马毛茸茸的头埋在你腿间，随即感觉到他一口含住了你复苏的前端，嘴唇和舌头配合着细细吮吸舔弄有些濡湿的顶端，发出轻微的啧啧声。因为坐姿的限制，你只能从餐桌和身体间的缝隙勉强看见恋人的动作，这种遮遮掩掩的刺激感实在是......你忍不住把手伸到桌子下面，抚摸他半干的卷发，在他主动把你的前端含进嘴里、努力地想全部吞下的时候，爱抚他的耳垂和脖子。偷偷摸摸享受口交时快感会翻倍，想来做爱也是一个道理吧，你觉得自己愈发理解那些喜欢野战的家伙的想法了，虽然你也解释不清为什么不想发出声音让雷庵听见。

“唔——你出去一点。”王马忽然停下动作，松开你愈发坚挺的前端，微醺沙哑的声音听得你浑身发热，差点没理解他想要做什么。你在尽可能不发出声响的情况下最大限度地挪动了厚重的餐椅，十分听话的保持着下半身衣服敞开的样子坐在那，欣赏站起身来的男友看着你的眼睛像是表演一样松开腰带，扯开衣领和下摆，让浴衣最低限度挂在身上，这才跨坐到你的大腿上，让你火热的硬物抵在他柔软的大腿内侧，贴合他的囊袋和会阴来回摩擦。你放在桌上的水被征用，而你正全神贯注地欣赏王马因为当着你的面自我扩张而发红的脸和隐忍的喘息，手扶着他的腰，指尖在腰窝上画着圈，偶尔戳戳他绷紧的臀肉，让他的呼吸在那一瞬突然变得粗重，然后又被艰难地压制下来。这样的王马真是可爱啊，你把脸贴在他胸口那处疤痕上，感受着他的体温听着他的心跳声这样想着，手上又加了把劲，扶稳了试图自己挪动身体的王马。王马抓住你的肩，让你靠在椅背上，亲眼看着他自己骑上你那处，咬着牙慢慢坐下。

湿热的肉壁紧紧咬住你的欲望，一寸一寸往下推进的包裹带来了混合着痛楚的强烈快感，让你怀疑自己是不是马上就要因为花心而被恋人绞断那处作为惩罚了——啊，看来不是。终于坐到底的王马忍不住长出一口气，抓紧你身后的椅背，示意你抱住他的腰，自己慢慢上下扭动起来。缺少足够润滑的甬道给你带来了与以往完全不同的干涩紧致感，但这完全可以靠肌肤相亲弥补。你仰起头，虔诚地接受着恋人每次坐下时贴上来的嘴唇，手伸进松松垮垮的浴衣里，抚摸他敏感的腰背，感受他的体温，爱抚被夹在你们之间的那根硬物，时不时挺挺胯，让自己能完全被那个狭窄的甬道包裹住。被你这么一搅合，王马很快就分身乏术不得不抱紧你的肩膀，把下巴放在你的头顶，开始专心迎合你的进攻。那处你已经很熟悉了的地方此刻也习惯了被大力撑开顶弄的感觉，热情地吮吸挽留着你的前端。你一边配合着王马的动作调整抽插的角度，一边抱紧他的腰，把脸埋在他胸口，亲吻那处让你一看到就满心恋爱的手术疤痕，时不时照顾一下他胸口两颗浅色的果实，用牙叼着吮吸，让他本能般绷紧全身，间接给你带来更强烈的快感。压抑的喘息声在安静的餐厅里十分明显，没关好的门缝中传来雷庵在外面打血腥的丧尸游戏时的游戏音乐声和叫骂声。那种随时可能被发现的刺激感让你们的心跳得更快了，每一次不经意间发出的声音都让你们全身绷紧，然后因为那加倍的快感而小声呻吟。高潮时，王马本能地抓紧了你的肩膀在你手里射了出来，美好的呻吟声从他紧咬的牙关里逸出，刚好对准你的耳朵，配合着他绞紧的后穴让你忍不住一口咬在恋人的锁骨上，释放了自己。

性事结束后，你们又挨在一块磨蹭了一会，享受完性事的余韵才依依不舍的分开。“王马，我们一起看电影吧？楼上是家庭影院来着，你去选电影吧，我洗好碗就去。”你亲了亲因为酒精的影响而仍然有些迷茫的恋人，用桌上的纸巾擦干净两人身上手上的体液，又帮着他和自己整理好浴衣，看着他上了楼，这才转身去收拾厨房里的一片狼藉。感谢现代科技，清理本身没花太多时间，你甚至能在上楼去陪王马一起看电影前准备点零食。咳咳，才不是因为担心那两个人在餐桌上打起来所以没吃饱呢。

可是冰箱前已经站着一个人了。

雷庵不知什么时候来的厨房，靠在冰箱门上拿着根奶油雪糕吃得很开心，深色的眼睛迷成一条缝，把白色的雪糕贴在沾了点奶油的薄唇上笑得有些不怀好意。这家伙难不成还没醒酒吗，居然会做这么孩子气的事——你原本想要推开他去打开冰箱的手因为他的动作而僵在了半空中：雷庵笑着看着你，伸出舌头细细描绘了一遍雪糕棍状的外形，舌尖先后舔过已经变得圆润的顶端和略微有些融化的末尾，舐去即将滴落的白色液滴，发出相当清晰的吮吸声。雷庵似乎十分享受你的注视，见你注意力已经完全放在他身上，他挑着眉伸出舌头，直视着你的眼睛把那根可怜又可恨的雪糕从底部一直舔到顶端，再往下......这样玩了一会，他看着目瞪口呆满脸通红的你笑的很得意，张嘴含住了已经被吃了三分之一的雪糕，捏着木棒的尾端颇具暗示意味地在嘴里抽送了几下，在你的倒吸气声中突然一下把雪糕整根含住，抿了抿，再抽出时手里只剩下一根小木棒了。你看着他一动一动像是在吞咽的喉结忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，却不防看见他冲你张开嘴，露出唇齿间被舌头搅动的白色液体，又迅速闭上嘴，笑得勾人。

你再也忍不下去了，一把抓住雷庵的浴衣领子，顾不得这样粗鲁的举动会不会扯坏衣服，用力把他的头拽向自己，然后仰头，吻上那双还沾着些糖水的嘴唇，舌头顶开他没咬紧的牙关钻进去，想尝一尝他灵巧舌头上的甜味。你感觉到自己的舌头扫过雷庵口中残留的凉丝丝的甜奶油，品尝那若有若无的酒味，仔细擦过他整齐的牙齿，与他的舌头追逐缠绕互相舔舐，纠缠了好一会才分开。这还不够，你脑中只剩下这一句话，还想要更多甜甜的味道。你用力吮吸着他的薄唇，努力用自己比起雷庵只能说十分单薄的双臂搂住他的肩膀和喉咙，试图加深这个本就绵长且甜腻的亲吻，而雷庵也意外的温顺，感谢酒精，搂着你的腰顺着你的动作与你接吻。薄棉布做的浴衣非常透气，干的很快，即便隔着两层布料你也能感觉到从雷庵身上传来的热度和沐浴露带来的清香，引诱着你把手伸进他松垮的衣领去抚摸他年轻结实的肉体。你本来很想这样做的，可雷庵推开了你。

“恋爱游戏好玩吗？”他脸上挂着惯常的蔑笑整理自己的衣领，那种好像你才是挑起一切的罪魁祸首的口吻成功破坏了刚才还算不错的气氛。

“......”你从来还不晓得原来酒精可以让原本就欠教训的臭小子变得更惹人生气，虽然也挺让人想上的就是了。

“怎么，说不出话了？你这脚踏两条船的——呃！？哈，生气了？”

你也不知哪儿来的勇气和力气，抓住眼前还想继续嘲讽的白发青年的浴衣领子把他拉扯到岛台上趴下，按着他不让他翻身，抓散了他的腰带，撩起衣摆掐住结实的臀瓣揉了揉，露出那处因为之前的“晨间运动”而尚算松软的入口，欺身而上。基本没有润滑的干涩甬道勉强接纳了你的侵入，甬道内的嫩肉时不时随着你的粗暴抽插被带出，偶尔混着少量血丝。记忆中你好像还从来没这么粗暴地对待过雷庵，而你也很快从那种无名且不合理的怒火中苏醒，既内疚又难过地一口咬在他后仰的脖颈上，放缓了下身的动作，取而代之的是一手扶住他的腰，一手伸进松垮的衣领，抓住他饱满的胸肌用力揉捏。

“哼，这就没力气了？”

“......雷庵，”你又一次挺入那个紧致甬道的深处，从背后抱住他的腰，在他耳边低语，“我一直很想知道，你如果讨厌我和别人在一起的话，当初为什么要拒绝我呢？”你忍不住用牙叼住他一侧耳垂，轻轻拉扯，“你不是......讨厌我吗？”呃，好肉麻，话刚出口你就后悔了，等会雷庵要嘲讽的话只能用喝多了糊弄过去了吧......嗯？没有回应？哎好奇怪，他捂着嘴干嘛？等等，耳朵红了耶——你此刻原本只有对身下这家伙的复杂感情的脑子突然灵光一闪，从那处勉强撤出来，不顾他的反抗努力抓住他的肩膀把他翻过身，尝了口他的奶子，抬起他的腿架在肩上，看着那张红透了的帅脸，慢慢插了进去。你把脸贴在他红的发烫的脸上亲吻他的鬓角，按住他想要推开你的手与他十指相扣，下身温柔地在逐渐适应了你的入侵的后庭里流连磨蹭，以与往常相比非常“没劲”（雷庵的标准）的姿态与他交合。“我知道我是个脚踏两条船的人渣，但是我喜欢你，那时候的告白是认真的，”察觉他差不多也开始接受现实以这种温和的频率做了，你引导着他抱住你的肩膀，伸手够到他依旧发烫侧脸和耳垂，满是爱意地来回抚摸着，“现在也一样，喜欢你。”你躲开他想要捂住你嘴的手，按着他的后脑亲了上去，用舌头勾着他的慢慢打圈，指尖顺着他的发线轻轻扫过去，在右侧那个小缺口上缓缓画着圈，直到他彻底放弃抵抗，红着脸把四肢缠在你身上，咬着你的嘴唇皱眉呻吟。你还从来没在雷庵这得到过这么顺从的反应，忍不住又用力往那处顶了几下，伸手逗弄了几下他身前身后的敏感点，让他呻吟着不时收紧后庭，连带着你也因为强烈的快感而叫出了声。就这样你来我往地纠缠了好一会，你贴着他的脸，亲吻着他的耳垂在他体内射了出来，趁着他因为被内射而颤抖着高潮时吻上那双已经被你吮得有些发肿的薄唇，抚摸他仍然有些发红的耳垂，贴着他的脸轻声重复你对他的感情，直到他像野兽般呜咽着低吼要你放开他为止。

这算是接受了告白吗？理智回笼的你乖乖松开他，想要帮他整理衣服却被赶到一边，只能眼睁睁看着他顶着个大红脸自己拢了拢衣服就走了出去，边走边警告你不许跟过去“坏了打游戏的气氛”。这家伙还是一样难懂啊，你抹了抹自己因为刚才的告白而不输雷庵的大红脸，认命地用冷水洗脸降温去了。洗着洗着逐渐冷静下来的你突然开始怀疑自己的脑子是怎么长的，居然把压在心底的话说了出来，果然好色是不对的吗......你又抹了把脸，自暴自弃的决定假装刚才无事发生过，作为一个合格的渣男现在该打理好自己带着零食以准备吃的来晚了去见正牌男友了不是吗？

不出所料，王马果然开着电视放着明显是随便选的、根本不合他喜好的电影就这么倒在沙发上睡着了，没流口水真是万幸啊。你尽可能轻手轻脚地放下零食，坐在他身边，伸手抚摸他已经自然干透的卷发，用指尖绕上几缕把玩。大概是太累了吧，不管你怎么玩弄他的头发王马都保持着平稳的呼吸，睡得很香。你心不在焉地看着电影里圣诞主题的爱情故事，在屏幕里的男人终于鼓起勇气告白成功得到女主亲吻的时候心里一动，突然回忆起当初鼓起勇气向王马告白时的样子，低头在他的额头轻轻碰了碰，然后是形状好看的眉眼和挺拔的鼻梁，最后终于吻上那双有些干的嘴唇，像那时一样亲了又亲舔了又舔，过了好一会才依依不舍的松开。那个时候你们......你心里一阵酸涩，咬着嘴唇又揉了揉脸，拿起桌上的饮料灌了一口强压下那种莫名的愧疚感，低下头又亲了亲王马微张的双唇，像那时一样小心翼翼解开他的衣服，用指腹仔细描绘他胸口的疤痕，嘴唇贴在他的颈动脉上感受隐藏在蜜色皮肤下的脉动。或许是你的错觉吧，你总觉得在你吮吸啃咬那两个小点的时候身下人的身体突然僵了一下，可这之后无论你再怎么玩弄他的敏感点他都没再有什么回应，一直保持着沉睡的样子。你把脸枕在他结实的肩上，分开他的双腿，让自己的硬挺贴在那处不久前才疼爱过的缝隙入口轻轻戳了几下，感受到身下装睡的恋人再次绷紧的身体，突然起了恶作剧的心思。

“再不起来的话......我就这样做了哟？”你解开王马和你自己的浴衣，扶着他的腰一边不停亲吻那双诱人的嘴唇一边慢慢挺入，“这样不设防的王马实在是太诱人了嘛，呼——好紧啊，”趁着硬挺深入那处，你吻上那双眼睛，在他颤抖的睫毛上贴了贴，“好舒服啊，哈啊，嗯，又变紧了，你这里真的好敏感啊，王马？”托家庭影厅昏暗的光线的福，王马的脸看起来不算红，但你还是瞄到了那一抹红晕，以及棕色眼瞳里深藏的情动。你又一次吻上他的唇，这次得到了回应，下唇上挨了一记有点教训意味的轻咬，那种酥麻的感觉让你只想抱紧他就这么一直留在那个温暖包容的甬道里不出来。王马一直都对你这么温柔，真好啊......你忍不住加快了抽送的速度，每一次插入都用力擦过那个会让他颤抖不已的地方，手在他的腰窝和小腹上摸来摸去的点火，偶尔咬一口他蜜色的胸脯，换来忽然变紧的包裹和咬着牙的呻吟，让你像是打了鸡血一样更加兴奋，爱抚着他身上每一寸你能触及的肌肤，反复亲吻他的侧脸和双唇，在他耳边喃喃着毫无逻辑的爱语。你到底最喜欢他哪里呢？这个问题实在是太难回答了，但是这种不希望失去他的心情是真的。“不过有时爱情是没有道理的。”你突然听见了电影里这句台词，无意识地跟着重复了一遍，唇上一软，随即感到身下人浑身紧绷，连带着你也忍不住叫出了声——你们就这样紧紧相拥着迈向了高潮。

关掉根本没人看进去的电影，你陪着看起来困得不行的王马回了卧室洗了澡，答应晚上给他做有很多肉和温泉蛋的盖饭，这才能哄着他上床睡下。清理了一下影厅里的痕迹又打理了一下自己，你端着零食下楼，打定主意要好好问问那个白毛臭小子对你到底是什么想法。

如果可以的话，还是断了吧。

楼下，雷庵把电视的声音开得很大，正在咬牙切齿地按着手柄追杀游戏里的敌人，很明显是在刻意无视你的呼唤。嗯，看来一时半会是得不到回应了，那就从别的地方入手好了，你淡定的收起食物，坐在沙发的一边，撑着头看着那家伙不太可能不自觉地避开臀部的坐姿和敞开到露肩的衣领，突然觉得自己好像知道该怎么做了。

你慢慢挪到他身边，无视他在玩游戏的间隙向你投来的死亡射线，把手伸进了他滑到臂弯上挂着的浴衣里，先捏捏他那对永远吸引你的大白奶子，指尖绕着浅色的乳晕画圈圈，掐一下发硬的乳头，再揽住他的腰，手指顺着清晰的肌肉轮廓一路向下，握住臀瓣和前端慢慢揉搓起来。他明明下面都硬起来了还咬着牙坚持打游戏的样子让你忍不住想要再玩得过火一点，索性把脸贴在他的脖子上，伸出舌头舔他脆弱的喉头，在他脖子和肩膀上留下点点红印，最终以这种有点别扭的姿势够到了他的奶子，大口吮吸舔咬的同时手上也没停地持续骚扰他的前端和后穴，绕着两个小口挠了好几下之后甚至开始向着中间的会阴和囊袋那挪过去......雷庵很快就满脸通红骂骂咧咧的关了游戏扔开手柄，扯着你的衣领把你拽到自己怀里一起倒在长沙发上，用与以往真正发怒时相比十分之一凶恶都没有的沙哑声音质问你到底想干什么。

“我在等你的回答啊，”你环住他的腰，把脸架在他的胸口，笑得十分放肆，“是，我现在是个脚踏两条船的混蛋，但好歹告诉我你是怎么看我的吧......就当是回应我那时候的告白好了。”可能是你的错觉吧，雷庵这家伙的脸好像更红了点？不管怎样，他现在瞪着你的样子还真让人忍不住担心自己小命不保啊。

“......去你的吧。”他果然没有直接回应你，而是把你的脸按在了怀里，“给我少来这套，吃你的去吧！”嗯......果然还是别强求他干他不擅长的事了，你一边舔他已经满是你的吻痕牙印的奶子一边想着，话说问完这话没被当场处理掉其实就挺能说明你现在在他心里还是有点分量的吧？算了，别想那么多，先把大爷伺候好吧。你用舌尖舔了舔嘴里含着的乳尖，在那个可怜的小点周围留下一圈牙印，手上也没闲着，继续玩弄他的两边臀瓣，努力哄他放松好让你进去。雷庵又瞪了你一眼，抓着你的后颈把你拽过去，给了你一个有点凶狠的吻，直到血腥味在唇间弥漫开才主动分开腿缠上你的腰，让你得以直接抵上那处不断收缩的入口，借着之前留下的液体一挺而入。湿热的肉壁热情地包裹着侵入物，在你每次试图抽出的时候都会热情挽留，引诱你一次又一次冲刺，重重擦过那处会让紧抱着你不松手的青年呻吟出声的地方，顺便给你吻上那双唇制造一点机会。不知不觉间你好像已经很习惯和身下这个性格恶劣的家伙互相爱抚了，每一次亲吻都是一次煽动对方欲火的大好机会，嘴唇和手指都要用上，势必要让他求饶才行。这么被动的满脸通红的雷庵实在是太难得了，你胡乱亲吻着他紧闭的双眼和皱紧的眉头，突然觉得现在的他也有那么点惹人怜爱起来......要不要再试试呢？

在你猛烈的语言与肢体攻势下，雷庵很快就咬着牙喊着你的名字射了出来，连带着还深埋在他体内的你也被榨到高潮，只知道小腹上突然一热，随即包裹着你的肉壁突然收紧，吸得你再也忍不住，下意识地一口咬住眼前那双薄唇，释放了自己。你们就保持着这个姿势耳鬓厮磨了一会，本想再和他黏糊一会逼他说实话的你因为体力不支迷迷糊糊地保持着插在雷庵体内的状态枕着他的奶子睡着了。啊，好丢人，这是你困得睁不开眼睛终于睡着之前的最后一个念头，甚至都没听见抱着你的雷庵小声嘟囔的那句话。

“......我可没讨厌你啊。”

无论如何，你一觉睡到晚上其间不管另外两个人怎么叫你都没醒是不争的事实。可惜了假期啊，你一边切肉准备晚饭一边惋惜的想着，明天就要回去了，在那之前再拉着那两个家伙多泡泡温泉吧，这次就别做了——“砰！”——嗯，为了你们和这栋别墅好，还是分开泡吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夭寿啦，白毛败犬要崛起啦！我这算是谗他身子谗出感情了吗？感情戏真难写啊，再这样下去王马要怎么办呢......我感觉好对不起王马啊。


	5. 愉快的假期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开头是春梦，内有男男生子产乳提及（只是妄想），雷的话请跳过或者不看。  
> 老实说读者攻这算是玩到了galgame里的3p HE线么......还真让人羡慕啊。不过想让男友和炮友都怀上是不可能的别想了。

你知道这是梦。

一个美梦。

那两个人温和地微笑着，用深藏着只有你能察觉的包含爱意与占有欲的眼神看着你，依偎在你的大腿两侧，安静地渴望着你的注意。你手里有两根牵引绳，黑色那根连接着雷庵脖子上的黑色项圈，浅棕色那根连着王马戴着的同色项圈，两个人的项圈上各有一根金属制的锁链连到他们带着的包裹着皮革的情趣手铐上。明明是梦境，你却清楚地知道这是你亲爱的丈夫们在和你开玩笑，因为（梦境里）你曾经抱怨过他们两个太强势了，所以他们自己准备了这些束缚，互相监督着带上那些小道具，又亲手把绳子的另一端和解开贞操带的钥匙连同对他们的身体与行动能力的所有权放在你手上。没有你的命令，他们什么都不会做，尽管这代表着他们必须跪坐在地上一动不动。你知道地毯很厚实，也足够柔软，毕竟这是你自己挑的，为了保护你怀孕的丈夫们。但你还是会担心他们的身体，不论他们有多强壮，尽管还不算明显，这两个人现在都怀着你的孩子——王马已经怀孕六个月了，雷庵虽然才怀了四个月，可他肚子里的是双胞胎，这让他们两的腹部都变得比以往圆润不少——不小心可不行啊。

呃？等一下？好像有什么奇怪的东西混进去了？啊......不管了，安抚这两个大宝贝要紧。

“我是认真的，快点起来，地上很凉的。”你听见自己说着，想把牵引绳解开然后扶两个人起来，可他们非常一致地拒绝了。王马把脸贴在你的手背上，温暖着你因为长时间工作而发凉的手。雷庵则趁你不注意侧躺下来，用肩膀压住了你的脚背。

天呐，这两个任性的家伙居然还穿着那么暴露的奶牛花纹的情趣套装，就算开了地暖也不能这么玩吧......连牛耳朵和尾巴都装备上了，项圈上甚至还挂了铃铛，一动就会叮当叮当的响，换作以前你的确会很性奋啦，但是现在这两个人肚子里都怀着孩子，还是你让他们怀上的、有你的血脉的他们的孩子（嗯？嗯嗯嗯？），作为孩子的父亲之一你真的不能对这两个人这么糟蹋自己身体健康的行为坐视不管。真的，不是，因为，你，硬了。

你必须正面自己的虚伪，你硬了，而且你不想为了满足自己的下半身而伤害你怀孕的丈夫们和他们肚子里的宝宝。你低头看了看自己手边的钥匙和绳子，非常纠结。

“【】，诚实点吧，”即便怀了孕变得懒洋洋的，雷庵也依然是那个言辞最犀利的，“你不想上我们吗？”他说着张开腿，让你看他因为怀孕而变得丰满的胸部、圆润的腹部、被束缚住却仍然起反应的下半身，和勉强兜住这些的那几小片奶牛花纹的布料，以及臀间伸出来的那根连着肛塞的尾巴。

“......”你想，但是你不敢。这个梦什么时候才会醒呢？

“【】？”王马放开你的手，和雷庵一样有点艰难地躺倒在地上，露出自己因为涨奶而变得濡湿的比基尼和有反应的下身，“没关系的，我们也想要。”

尽管你知道自己在做蠢事，但这是个梦境，所以没关系的。

你发现自己什么也没说，只是慢慢起身，再俯下身，让自己跪在这世界上你最爱最在意心疼的两个人之间，不断轮流亲吻着他们的额头和嘴唇，帮他们解开身上的束缚，着迷般抚摸亲吻他们的肚皮，感受皮肤下的胎动。怀孕会让人容光焕发吗？似乎是有这么个说法，至少在你看来是的。两具太久没有被满足过的身体把你夹在中间，让你彻底放弃继续抑制自己的欲火，转而一边一个揽住，交换着与他们接吻。你伸手感受王马腹中的胎动，目光无法避免地注意到了他饱满的胸部和上面濡湿的布料。注意到你的眼神，他主动解开湿透的抹胸，露出浅色的、挂着一丝乳白的乳头。你只觉得脑内一片空白，自发抚上他因为怀孕涨奶而变得愈发圆润的蜜色胸部，双眼发直地盯着因为你手指微微用力就溢出的乳白色液体，鬼使神差地低头舔了上去。嗯......有点甜？“没关系的，嗯......”王马并没有反抗，“本来就有点涨，麻烦你全吸出来吧。”你非常高兴地满足了他的要求，大口吮吸着美味的乳汁，间或用舌头和牙齿照顾一下分泌出这些美味的可爱乳头，手指不安分地在他藏在孕肚下的小腹上乱摸点火，让他忍不住呻吟出声。你就这样赖在他身上，双手撑着自己的上半身，在他胸上两点之间流连......

趁你换气的功夫，雷庵冲你伸出手，抱住你与你交换了一个亲吻。怀孕之后的他变得温顺了，没有像以前那样强硬地扯着你接吻，而是任由你掌控主导权，把手指插入他的头发间揉乱他最近稍微长长了些的银灰色头发，轻柔地吻上他的额头和侧脸，然后是挺拔的鼻尖和形状好看的嘴唇，舌头细细扫过微张的温润嘴唇，顶开牙关舔过他敏感的口腔上颚和牙龈，追逐他的舌头。大概是素了太久了，你能感觉到他的欲望抵在你腿上，充满暗示性地磨蹭着。他其实真的很惹人疼的，你这样想着，伸手揉了揉他最近同样开始泌乳的胸部，低头想帮他把那些碍事的美味液体吸出来。其实他的奶子就算没涨奶的时候尺寸也是相当诱人的啊，现在为了孩子而分泌的东西让它们更是美味了呢，你伸出舌头，舔掉了那些慢慢被你收紧的手指挤出的乳汁，然后抬起头亲了亲雷庵，让他也品尝一下自己的味道。不愿被冷落的王马伸出手隔开了你们，分开双腿示意你继续刚才的动作，你又亲了一口雷庵，哄了他一会才转向王马，伸头去亲吻他略有些干燥的双唇，舔过他整齐的牙齿，小心翼翼地爱抚着他腿间那片布料勉强挡住的凸起。

“啧，你到底在想什么呢......”你把脸贴在王马的侧脸上黏糊了好一会，总觉得遥遥的有人（似乎是雷庵）在咬牙切齿地低声抱怨着什么，可你已经没有心情去理会那些了。你解开裤子，掏出自己硬得发疼的欲望，抵在许久未曾疼爱过的、一张一合的小口上就要插入——

再怎么美的梦还是会有醒来的那一刻的，虽说你醒的很不情不愿就是了。但当你睁开眼看清现实，醒来的遗憾就被眼前的景色带来的冲击力完全掩盖。

你甚至更加兴奋了。

就目前而言，你半躺在王马怀里，像梦境里一样脸贴着他的脸，唇角挨着他的嘴唇，呼吸间满是他身上淡淡的沐浴露的香味，背后传来的是他温暖的体温。你们像你梦中那样可谓旁若无人地接吻，互相抚摸着对方的后脑和颈部，无意识地安抚着同样兴奋的对方。余光里，你能看见雷庵趴在你腿间，一副漫不经心的样子双手扶着你硬得发疼的欲望用舌头和嘴唇抚慰着，深色的眼睛望向你挑着眉毛笑得十分肆意。你没有错过他脸上那一丝红晕，这让你心跳得更快了。或许是没注意到你为什么兴奋，亦或许是不想费神在这部分上，王马没有理会还在吮吸舔弄你的欲望的雷庵，把你的脸重新转向他那一侧，继续之前的吻。男友无声无息的醋意让你胸口发热，可下身传来的被湿热口腔包裹吮吸的快感也让你无法忽视。雷庵试图把你的整根吞入口中时涨红了脸的样子实在是让人舍不得移开视线，他生涩的动作也让你小腹处那一团欲火越燃越旺，你无意识地伸出没有抱住王马的那只手臂，试图够到仿佛近在眼前又远在天边的那一簇银灰色短发。

雷庵突然放开了你尚未得到满足的欲望，一手抓住了你伸向他的手，与你十指相扣。

像是意识到接下来会发生什么一样，王马搂抱着你的双臂突然收紧，仿佛恨不得把你嵌在自己怀里一样用力亲吻着你。你能看见他在瞪雷庵，雷庵好像也瞪了回去。这两个人真是无时不刻在互相挑衅啊......不过每每涉及到你的事情上最大获益者都是你就是了。

“我说，”雷庵无视王马充满威胁性的瞪视保持着一手与你十指相扣跨坐在你身上，用空闲的那只手探向自己身后，“你这脑子里都是色情废料的家伙醒来之前是在做什么美梦啊，抱着我亲得那么起劲，呃——”你能听见他搅动自己后穴时发出的水声，眼前是他同样情动的前端，在看不见的地方能感觉到他一张一合、缓缓滴出液体的后穴，“呼——”全进去了，好舒服，你脑海之中只剩下这一句感叹。

“别看他。”被蒙上眼睛的你耳边传来王马低沉的声音，没有被雷庵抓住的手在王马的引导下触到他的身体，在他线条分明的身体上来回抚摸，“别看他。”“......好。”蒙着眼睛让你的其余感官都变得更加灵敏，尤其是触觉。你能感觉到王马再一次与你接吻时温热的呼吸，火热的身体，跳动的心脏，指尖忍不住再一次在那条疤痕上停留。他的手掌很热，仿佛能将你烫伤。他的味道萦绕在你的鼻尖，让你忍不住把头往他那边凑过去，想要继续被你热爱的人的体温和气息包围。

但是，被放大的触觉也意味着，雷庵每次扭动自己的腰，用体重和腰部的力量控制自己的后穴吞吐你的欲望时，你能清晰地感觉到他柔软的内壁每一丝变化。你收紧了与他相扣的手指，感受着手上传来的压力，努力挺腰想要进入更深处，填满他。你能听见雷庵毫无掩饰的呻吟声混合在床架吱呀声和肉体撞击声间，几乎能想象他淫靡的浪叫着不停扭腰索取你的疼爱的样子。光是想象一下你就像射了，更别提身旁还有正在用力亲吻你想转移你注意力的王马抓起你流连在他胸口的手，放到了他自己发硬的柱体上。你什么都看不见，只能凭经验和本能用四指和手掌包裹柱身，大拇指在流出液体的柱顶摩挲，故意按住马眼刺激他，让他不得不从喉咙深处发出混杂着求饶与求欢意味的声音。你听见雷庵在高声嘲笑王马“走了步错棋”的同时也感觉到他正在有自觉地收紧后穴，改变角度——他最终压到了你身上。

王马遮挡你视线的手被拉开，在刺目的光线中你唯一能看清楚的只有那个皮肤白皙的暴躁青年，虽然他此刻一点也不像平日里那浑身带刺，只是有些急切地推开还在试图隔开你们的王马，满是占有意味地抓住你的肩膀咬住你的嘴唇，用力亲吻你。在得到了你热情回应的这个激烈的湿吻中，他再一次扭腰，让自己完全含住你的，然后收紧后穴，射在了你的小腹上。你也就着他高潮时那种几乎让你窒息的快感，感受着他的触摸和精液的温度，在一片白光中释放了自己，把浊液全部射进了他体内深处，让他不得不松开你的双唇，靠在你身上大声呻吟出声。高潮结束后，你小心翼翼地侧身，让因为体位卡在那的雷庵能够躺在床上，亲吻他的额头和红透了的脸颊，吻去他脸上的泪水，最后吻上他的唇，给了他一个安抚大于情欲的吻。在你一点一点撤出自己卡在他体内的欲望时，雷庵发出了一声近似于抽泣的声音，吓得你赶紧停下动作，想要先哄哄他看看是哪里弄疼了，却不期撞入一双眼角带泪却满是笑意的深色眼眸。好吧，你又被耍了，但这次你完全生不起气来。

如果王马没有一脸愠怒地把你从雷庵身上剥下来塞进自己怀里、给予你从他那里得到过的最粗暴的吻的话，你大概会就这样压着雷庵接吻到再硬起来一次然后继续做下去。

他可能已经咬破了你的嘴角，你能尝到铁锈味，但这不重要。你早该知道忽视男友是不好的，可你总是在他的包容隐忍下遗忘这点，甚至当着他的面和别人亲热交合。

综上所述，你真是个人渣。

不过现在不是忏悔的时候，你的男友正恼怒于你光顾着和雷庵搞在一起完全忽视了他的问题，这点你从他的肢体动作上就能理解。你爱他的一切，这点毋庸置疑，就连现在怒气冲冲的王马也没有让你觉得可怕过。你伸手抱住了他结实的肩膀，抚摸他的后颈，接受他难得的侵略性的吻，吮吸他的双唇，直到他稍微冷静下来，一把把你推倒回床上，随即压了上来。你把脸埋在他脖颈处贪婪地呼吸着满是他的味道的空气，伸手爱抚他身上每一处新旧痕迹，任由他把你逐渐复苏的欲望贴在自己的前端上摩擦，随即松开你，扶着你再次完全勃起的欲望，慢慢骑了上去——好吧，他可能还没有完全原谅你。尽管有润滑，未完全扩张过的甬道想要完全容纳你的入侵还是有些艰难，但你们都不在意这些。你有点艰难地支起上半身，一手揽住还皱着眉头试图自己动起来的男友那让你爱不释手的细腰，让自己能埋入他温暖的怀抱里，另一只手握住他被你无意间冷落的前端，继续之前被雷庵打断的爱抚。你很清楚要怎样取悦你的恋人，即便是他正在气头上的时候，你也能通过同时爱抚他体内和体外的敏感处让他忍不住发出动情的低吟，无意识地收紧后庭，让敏感柔软的肉壁紧紧缠绕你的欲望。他再次低头，用力抱住你，与你交换比起之前温柔的多的吻。

背后突然被除了王马的手以外的热源贴上，你知道那是雷庵，他一向讨厌被忽视。雷庵从你背后伸出手，捏住你的侧脸，在你吃痛下意识扭头想要抗议他的虐待时从王马那抢走了你的双唇。你从余光中看到了王马还带着情热红晕的英俊脸庞迅速阴沉下来，感觉到他浑身紧绷，连带那处也收紧，咬得你又痛又爽。你勾了勾手指，挠了挠男友敏感的腰窝想要转移他的注意力，却没想到他紧紧抱住你，低头加入了争夺你双唇的战斗。

这可真是场色情而混乱的缠斗啊，处于斗争中心的你迷迷糊糊地想着，本能般继续在王马体内抽送着，享受他不时收紧后庭带来的美妙触感。手上也没闲着，抚摸着王马线条流畅的背脊，试图安抚还在和雷庵争相撕咬你嘴唇的男友，但意料之中地收效甚微。这样下去真的好吗，你被欲望和窒息带来的痛苦与别样快感占据的脑中突然闪过这句话，好难受——双眼发黑的你感觉到两个人都松开了对你的钳制，大口大口地呼吸着充斥着你们三人发情味道的空气。你能感觉到王马按住了你的头，把你重新拥入怀中，引导着你继续在他体内的动作。高潮来得很快，你一口咬在男友蜜色的胸肌上，最后用力挺送了几下，在他体内射了出来，连带着将他也推向顶峰。你们终于一起瘫倒在床上，身旁是难得大发慈悲让你枕着他胳膊的雷庵。他们的对决可能还没结束，直到高潮结束的现在王马也没有要放开你的意思，满是占有欲地亲吻着你，而雷庵则一脸不爽的一直在尝试介入，用胳膊分开你们紧紧纠缠的四肢，引导你钻进他怀里，时不时还趁王马不注意在你脸上和唇上啄几下，吸引你的注意力。

你依稀回忆起被他们叫醒前那个梦，虽然男人怀孕是不可能的，但......你的目光落在了某人带来的背包里滑出来的道具上，突然有了个主意，甚至想马上执行自己的计划。不过不能太急，循序渐进才能让你们都爽到。带着这样的念头，你神清气爽的爬起来，看看时间都已经十点了，先后又亲又抱地哄着两个还在互相瞪视的大帅哥去了不同的浴室清洗，自己也（在那两个人的强烈要求下）单独冲了个澡，好歹把先前留下的荒唐痕迹和气味都去掉了，这才开始张罗起早午餐和退房的准备。

这个温泉别墅可真不错啊，以后要是能攒够钱的话干脆自己买一栋怎么样？你甩了甩头把这个不现实的想法抛在脑后，最后检查了一遍房间，确保没什么拉下也没什么不该有的痕迹残留之后，把那两个从某人背包里顺出来的小东西和润滑液塞进带拉链的口袋收好，陪那两位大爷搬行李去了。

搬个行李而已，怎么会出事呢？

你跪在垫了垫子的皮制车座上，隔着刚刚与你激吻过满面通红的雷庵够到车座下调节的把手，把座椅尽量推到最后好让自己也能跟着雷庵挤进越野车副驾驶座不算宽阔的空间，跪坐着卡在他的腿间，让他仰靠在椅背上双腿分开向你展示自己掩藏在运动服下的情动。离得太近了，你想着，他身上的热度都能辐射到你身上了，靠得这样近，真的会忍不住的。像是看穿了你的意动，雷庵把腿架在你腰间，伸手又把你卷到怀里，一口咬住你的嘴唇，尖利的犬齿在你脆弱的嘴唇上磨着，引诱你张嘴回击，而你也的确这样做了。你回吻住那双薄唇，仔细扫过他唇齿舌尖的每一寸，勾住他捣乱的舌头，像是在玩闹一样追逐的过程中逐渐舔过他口腔里你所能及的每一寸......漫长而甜蜜的一吻结束，你喘着粗气把脸埋在他怀里，深深呼吸了一口混合着些许汗味的薄荷味沐浴露的气息，感觉自己体内的情欲也开始躁动起来。

雷庵一向很擅长看穿你的想法，现在也一样：“喂喂喂，别把口水滴到我衣服上啊，你这笨蛋。”他单手扯起自己的白色背心，让你能更直接的舔到他白花花的奶子。真好吃啊，你忍不住又绕着他浅色的乳晕舔了一圈，感受怀里那人不自觉的轻颤和混合着呻吟的粗重喘息，把脸埋在他怀里用力深吸了一口气，让自己被他的气息包裹，手上也不停地在他裸露在外的腹肌和鼠蹊处摩挲，故意在会让他发抖的地方来回剐蹭，直到他呻吟出声，这才转而帮着他和自己解开困住下半身的裤子，摸出口袋里备用的润滑液想帮他准备好，伸手却触到了濡湿松软、慢慢开合吮吸你指尖的穴口。

你不受控制的睁大眼睛看着他，直到他红着脸咬牙把你的脸按在自己怀里要你继续，别瞎问那些有的没的。你听话地在他奶子上又咬了两口，用牙齿和舌尖抵住他一边乳尖不断吮吸，惹得他的叫声又响了些。光是想想这家伙在洗澡的时候偷偷给自己做准备这事就够让你硬得发痛了，更别提他满脸难耐的样子在你眼前身下扭来扭去，故意让你看他一手揉着奶子一手握着自己的柱体自慰的淫靡样子，还沉下腰让自己蠕动的穴口贴上你硬挺的欲望，吮吸你泌出的前液......这会再忍那就不是男人了。你抓住他还包裹在运动服里的结实大腿，用力挺入那个柔软的地方，让他渴求着你侵犯的肉壁缠绕上你忍了许久的欲望，借着深入的瞬间吻上那双露出得胜笑容又僵住的嘴唇，看着他因为你的突然举动而失焦的神色双眸，开始在狭窄的车座上尽可能大幅度的抽插起来。每一次深入都伴随着一次接吻，你享受着身下人热情的回应，在他露出衣服外的锁骨和脖子上啃咬，伸手覆上他还在抚弄自己的手，陪他一起爱抚那些需要疼爱的敏感处，偶尔故意用力让他颤抖着收紧后穴，像是要报复又像是在撒娇一样呻吟着咬住你的欲望，给你们两人都带来新一波的感官刺激。

因为性奋，你已经一头磕在车顶上好几次了，再怎么结实抗揍的脑袋这会也会发出抱怨，可正在迈向顶峰的你甚至顾不上喊痛，只知道向身下人索取更多，更多的快感。脑后突然一股力量把你按进了雷庵怀里，被最喜欢的奶子贴上的你立马忘记了疼痛，性奋地咬了好几口，引来雷庵有些抱怨意味的呻吟声和收紧的后穴，你就这么被榨到射了出来。就着刚刚射精还未疲软的欲望，你最后进行了几次抽插，把自己的浊液全部推进了他体内深处，看着他因为你的动作而低吼着你的名字射精，这才一下抽了出来，在他来得及反应之前把口袋里的、从他背包里找到的白色狐狸尾巴玩具塞了进去。

“你——！呼......【】，你给我等着......”即便是在刚刚被顶到高潮还被玩弄的情况下，雷庵也没忘记用自己仍然包含情欲和泪花的深色眼眸瞪着你放狠话，可他剩下的话都在你低头亲吻他胸口小腹上星星点点的浊液时化为一声不甘的叹息，“啊，那种，别......”

“不难吃啊，”你仔细舔掉他漂亮的身体和浅色前端上的每一滴浊液吞入腹中，又凑过去亲了亲他，“雷庵的味道很棒哦，我很喜欢。”被你这一逗，雷庵的脸红得要滴出血一样，似乎是被你这出格的举动气得恼羞成怒，直接把你赶下车自己调了车座锁了车门作势要睡觉，要你滚一边凉快去。你揉了揉头上磕疼的位置，摸摸口袋里剩下那个玩具，整理好衣服扭头去找还在屋子里以清点行李的名义补觉的王马。既然要做梦，那就玩得再大一点吧。

你打开门的时候才意识到，王马正坐在玄关处一个沙发圆凳上等你，刚才的那些他恐怕早就都看见了。

“抱，抱歉，王马，我......”你下意识地想要道歉，可为什么道歉呢？你已经做错了太多事情了......无论哪一件都足以让他暴怒地揍你一顿再甩了你，现在你道歉又有什么用呢？

“【】，不必道歉，你没什么可以抱歉的，”王马站起身向你的方向走过来，抓住了你的肩膀把你搂在怀里，嘴唇贴在你耳尖喷出热气，“你想和他做什么是你的自由，但不要忘了，先接受你告白和你交往的是我。”你能感觉到他的重量慢慢全部压到了你身上，“在我身边的时候，你只能看着我，我是不会放手把你让给那个臭小鬼的。”

你抬起头，望向了那双一反以往平静清澈的棕色眼眸，被里面蕴含的复杂深沉的颜色震慑住，忘了原本想说的安抚话语和拥抱他的企图，任由他伸手扶住你的后脑，在你的嘴唇上印下一个压迫性极强的、包含占有欲的吻，霸道却又小心地扫过你的口腔，吮吸着你的嘴唇。愧疚感与复又燃起的炽热爱意弥漫在你心头，随着王马笨拙的亲吻和挑逗而愈演愈烈，你想伸手回抱住他，与他加深这个吻，可王马却突然放开了你。

“王马......？”你刚张开嘴就被自己满含情欲的沙哑声音吓了一跳，但这不重要。你伸出手，想拦住看似要离开的恋人，从背后紧紧抱住了他，“不要离开我啊——”纵使心中有千言万语想要传达给眼前人，那种即将失去珍爱宝物的惶恐让你的语言和行动能力都彻底退化，只剩下这一句单调无趣且没什么说服力的恳求罢了。你紧紧抱住心上人的细腰，内心闪过千万句对于过去毫无责任心的自己的唾骂与因为伤害到王马而痛苦的哀叹，可你什么都没能说出口，你所能做的只有像个蠢货一样把脸隔着卫衣贴在男友肌肉线条分明的背上，强忍着泪意和悔恨试图把未曾再有什么回答的王马拉回来——等等，王马好像笑出声了，难道你现在这样子真的有够蠢到让人发笑吗？

“所以说啊，你真的是，”你的男友扭过头看着你笑得无奈而宠溺，“为什么只有在这种时候回多想呢？嗯......你顶到我咯，”他抓住你环着他腰的手，引导你摸进他的衣服里顺着肌肉线条往上触及胸膛，感受他的心跳，“不能忍到上车吗？”

“我不要！”总觉得自己好像被小看了的你觉得脸上都烧红了，气得一口咬住他衣领上露出的小麦色颈部，磨牙似的吮吸啃咬着嘴里那一小块皮肤的同时还赌气瞪着他含笑的眼眸，手也在他身上摸来摸去的点火，几乎可以说是扭曲了羞愤愧疚为爱欲般下了狠手，扒开他的衣衫长裤，把他推到了大门上。王马仿佛又恢复了平日里那副平静包容的样子，双手扶着门站稳之后笑了一声就任由你乱动去了。在你娴熟的爱抚过他敏感的耳垂和后颈，又捏了捏他蜜色胸膛上两颗小小果实后，那份游刃有余很快就变成了低喘和侧脸上依稀可见的红晕，被你盖满了细密的亲吻和爱抚。

当你拉下最后那层碍事的布料时，你彻底确定了等不到上车回家的绝不止你一个人。“都这么湿了......”你爱怜地摸了摸他冒出一点晶莹的前端，意料之中地引来一声压抑的喘息，随即用指尖按住了那个不断分泌液体的小眼，不停地亲吻身前人逐渐变热的脖子和耳朵“王马，等等我嘛......”你这样说着，用空闲的另一只手顺着他的脊背一路划到尾骨以下，探入浅麦色的股缝间，两指按住那个一开一合的小口两侧，让自己因为恋人的体温和气味兴奋不已的欲望抵在了那个即将给你带来无上美妙体验的入口处，再次俯下身，让自己褪去上衣的胸膛贴在他结实匀称的背上，“等等我，我马上就来喂饱你哦~”话音未落，你便扶着自己的欲望一挺而入，侵入那个温暖包容的地方，感受他湿滑的肉壁热情地缠绕上你的欲望，挽留你这个入侵者。

一时间，玄关充斥着你们压抑的呻吟声和肉体纠缠交合的声音，以及若有若无的水声。只能从背后疼爱自己的恋人什么的完全不够啊，你这样想着，再有一次整根抽出后拉着恋人，引他躺在宽阔的沙发长凳上，抬起他的腿架在自己身上，再次进入那个温暖湿滑的甬道，在每一次用力挺入的时候吻上他略有些干燥的双唇，努力用自己的双唇温润他的，舌头顶开本就不曾紧咬的牙关，勾着他的舌头慢慢打转......和他接吻的感觉永远是那么美好，在大幅度抽送的间隙你忍不住伸手抚上他发红的侧脸，再摸到鬓角和发红的耳朵，最后是拳曲的黑色发梢。或许是嫌你突然停下来卡得他不舒服吧，王马微微皱起眉头，收紧盘在你腰间的腿喘着粗气要你别突然停下，却不料他即便在这种时候也如此隐忍的表情彻底激起了你压抑已久的征服欲。你抓住了他按在你肩上的手，在粗糙的掌心和带有老茧的手指上印下亲吻，无视他害羞的试图收回自己手掌的举动与他十指相扣，一面缓缓继续抽送自己填在他体内的欲望，一面爱抚他蜜色的胸膛和腹部，顺着身体轮廓一路向下描绘他身体的形状，最后再次握住他被冷落的前端，任由他收紧扣在你肩膀和右手的双手，只管与他继续交合，向着你所能及的深处进发，疼爱他——你像是真的想让恋人怀孕一样抱紧王马，把他固定在你还在不断射精的欲望上，体内敏感点被你高热的精液不断冲刷，最终也跟着高潮。你又一次亲吻了恋人还在发出沙哑声音的诱人双唇，又哄又求地让他接受了被你用来堵住你填埋入他体内的精液的黑色狐狸尾巴，这才心满意足地低头帮他清理起高潮带来的一片狼藉，用舔的。王马绝不是对你的举动无知无觉才不反抗的，他只是因为害羞用胳膊住脸不肯看罢了，现在的你也在为自己恋人的包容而心动，忍不住在他没挡住的发红的耳尖和侧脸上亲了又亲，又和他黏糊了好一会才一起离开。

退房很顺利，回去的路上两人一个坐副驾驶座一个躺后面，安静地待在与来时相反的位置上闭目养神。至于他们闭着眼睛是不是真的在休息嘛......你这个始作俑者透过后视镜和眼角余光就能把两人脸上的可爱红晕和身体细微的扭动尽收眼底。唔嗯，回去一定要好好的疼疼他们呢，你这好了伤疤忘了疼的色中饿鬼现在脑袋里除了安全驾驶准时还车就剩下色色的事情了。

因为还车只能一个人去的缘故，你先把因为回程途中的颠簸而明显起反应的两位大爷送回了公寓，十分幸福地受用了两人扯着你领子和你耳鬓厮磨要求你快去快回的“警告”，以最快速度处理完手里的事冲回了家。

才打开门，你就感觉到衣领上一股大力把你扯进屋内，随即两具火热的肉体就贴了上来。你听见王马把手伸到你背后锁上门的声音，眼前满满的都是两人赤裸带汗的上半身，和他们饱含情欲的眼睛。你的上衣已经在耳鬓厮磨着接吻的过程中被扒掉了，虽然你也不知道是谁干的，但你很清楚你现在是被王马抱在怀里往屋里拖着走，雷庵咬着牙紧随其后，在客厅追上了你们，用胳膊卡开王马，搂住你的腰想把你从他怀里拖走却失败了，最终演变成你们三个人互相拉扯着一路边走边脱倒在长沙发边的巨大地毯上纠缠。

不知何时起你已经从王马怀里被强行转移到了雷庵那，埋首于他白皙饱满的奶子间蹭来蹭去又舔又咬的留下星星点点的红色印记。你能感觉到雷庵按着你的头，打定主意不让你有机会离开他怀抱的同时牵着你的手去够他已经完全挺立的那处，明示他的渴求。王马侧躺在你的另一边，拉过你的另一只手放在自己的小腹，让你自己摸索着够到他兴奋不已的前端，低声抱怨着你光顾着自己享乐却让他受苦的过分行为。你又在雷庵的奶子上咬了一口，故意用手在他敏感不已的柱体上快速撸了几下，成功的让他呻吟着松开按着你的手转而低头向你索吻，也让王马有机可乘，揽住你的肩吻了上来。两人争夺你舌头的比赛对于作为战利品的你来说是一种甜美的折磨，让你在缺氧窒息的边缘摇摆，只觉得平日最爱的牛仔裤此刻也变得太紧了些，得快些脱掉才行。

漫长而磨人的湿吻结束了，取代而之的是对你来说更具挑战的选择题。王马和雷庵还带着你回来之前给他们分别塞入的带有狐狸尾巴的肛塞，在你的视角能清晰地看见两人不约而同地选择用尾巴末梢摩擦下身自慰的样子，这可真是......你抬头，撞进了男友满是渴望的双眸中。

你压在王马身上，无视了雷庵对你偏心的抗议，满心爱意地抚摸着男友微张的双唇，在他唇角印下一个吻，然后是下巴，再后是脖子，锁骨......就这样一路向下一直吻到他胸口，细细描绘了一番他身上的各种痕迹，轮流叼住他的两粒乳尖吮吸舔弄，手沿着他的身体轮廓来回爱抚点火，直到他哑着嗓子开口索求为止。你抬起他的腿，捏着狐狸尾巴的根部转了转，在王马因为不耐而掐住你肩膀抗议之前突然抽出了那个硬质的塞子，趁着他体内的液体还未流出自己提枪上阵填了进去，一次性插入了最深处，重重擦过那个会让他浑身绷紧着呻吟的地方。你就着深入的机会用力亲了一口还在颤抖的恋人，随即开始专心挺腰在那个紧致的穴道里抽送，手上也不忘按住他发硬滴水的前端，力图每一次动作都能让他爽得控制不住自己诱人的低吟。王马抓住了你捣乱的手放在自己胸口，让你抚摸他胸口那道疤痕，感受他和你一样剧烈跳动的心脏，同时收紧后穴，绞住你不放，让你被疼痛和快感彻底淹没。你抽回双手抱紧了恋人的腰，亲吻着他的双唇用力耸动着，终于在他体内爆发，趁着自己尚未疲软在里面反复磨蹭了好久，这才允许恋人呻吟着射精，欣赏了好一会他蜜色的皮肤上星星点点的汗水混合着白色的浊液在灯光下闪闪发光。

雷庵就是在这时凑过来向你索吻的。他叼住你的嘴唇，犬齿卡在你的下唇上啃咬着，迫使你伸出舌头反击，随即被带入新一轮的感官风暴。这家伙为什么就这么喜欢捣乱呢？你忍不住掐了一把他的奶子，又在上面咬了两口，这才颇有些惩罚意味地帮他翻身，让他背对着你四肢着地跪在地上，用力捏了几下他挺翘的臀瓣，抽出中间那个连着白色狐狸尾巴的塞子，扶起自己复苏的欲望冲了进去。光是这种像动物交配一样的体位就足以让雷庵和你都硬得发疼了，更别提随着你的每一次抽插被你的欲望带出来的那些上一回交欢的残余，粘稠的白浊在视觉和嗅觉上都在不断刺激你，让你只想更加激烈地疼爱眼前这个嚣张的家伙，让他被你操得浪叫不止。趁着又一次整根插入的机会，你咬了口他的肩膀，顺着他的肩胛骨一路吻过去，在他发红的耳垂和下巴上亲了又亲，直到他扭头让你得以看见他涨红的脸上难得一见的害羞神情，顺便在他微张的唇上印下一个热吻，在他胸上敏感处揉两把刺激他全身绷紧，这才继续下身的动作，力求每一次插入都能够填满他体内深处。你能看见雷庵双手抓着厚实的地毯，十指深深陷入柔软的织物里，也能感觉到他正在主动扭腰迎合你的冲撞，湿软的肉壁热情地挽留着你的欲望，多重的感官刺激让你再也忍不住，低吼着最后一次整根没入他的穴内释放，刺激得他浑身颤抖着射在了你手里。

王马很快凑过来又要把你从雷庵那边拉走，可后者显然还没爽够，翻了个身就加入了新一轮的争夺战。你被两人夹在中间，能清晰地感觉到两人之间无形的紧绷感变得更加强烈了，可你现在完全没有时间和精力去为此感到紧张，光是那种想让眼前这两人怀孕的不切实际的冲动就让你心神荡漾，只想按着他们再来几发。

……………………

这个假期过得可真是充实啊，终于玩累了的你们三人一起简单清理了一下（你暗自为被洗掉的那些东西感到惋惜），瘫倒在床上。日常被挤在中间的你有一下没一下地抚摸着两边人质感各不相同的头发，沉浸在他们温暖的呼吸中，很快就睡着了。

愿你美梦成真。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于写完这趟旅行了......原以为只要写两篇断断续续写了五篇的感觉好奇怪啊。最后虎头蛇尾抱歉了。


End file.
